How to Train Your Dragon 2
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Here is my version of Httyd 2, I've had a request to write it.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train Your**

** Dragon **

**2**

**Chapter 1**

Way up near the Arctic Circle a little island called Berk used to exist under the constant threat of dragons. For three hundred years the Vikings fought them and killed them. Until five years ago when a small boy named Hiccup shot down a young, wild Night Fury, a dragon no one had ever seen before. But Hiccup caught it, but when he found it in the woods he noticed that the dragon had lost his left tailfin. Feeling sorry for the creature Hiccup decided that instead of killing it he would help the dragon fly again, so he trained it. And from that moment on Hiccup's life, and the lives of Vikings and dragons alike were never the same again.

And now five years later the dragons were living happily and in their new home among the humans. They had been through many hardships together, they battled Outcasts, Berserkers, and wild dragons. But now with no threat heading their way the Vikings and dragon could take part in a new hobby of theirs; Dragon Racing. This was the new big thing on Berk. Dragon riders would fly all around the village, picking up painted sheep, and throwing them into baskets. The dragons enjoyed the sport as much as the Vikings did, because they loved chasing sheep.

During the finals five of Berk's finest Dragon Riders flew through the racing obstacles, looking for the sheep. Fishlegs and his Gronkle Meatlug flew down and picked up a sheep that had a bull's eye painted on it. Meatlug clutched the sheep in her talons, giggling when the sheep tried to protest. She flew as fast as she could but, was suddenly robbed of the sheep by Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. Astrid watched all this from her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. She rolled her eyes when Snotlout tossed the sheep to Ruffnut, who shaped a Zippleback, named Barf and Belch, with her twin brother Tuffnut. Astrid steered Stormfly after the Zippleback, to try and steel the sheep. The dragons raced through the village, which had adapted to a life with dragons. The racers flew though a huge hanger under the village where the dragons slept every night, except for a select few who were small and well behaved enough to sleep in their owner's houses. Next they flew behind the village where there stood an enormous Golden Apple Tree that the dragons grazed from. The tree had been given to them by a Dragon Healer, named Serenity, who was currently living with her dragon family in the dragon's homeland Draconia. Berk had a good alliance with the Draconian King: Re, and his Queen Aurora.

Finally the racers reached the plaza where the stands and finish line waited. The crowd cheered as the racers raced towards the line of baskets, which already had sheep in them. Ruffnut threw her sheep into the basket, which had an isinignia of a Zippleback on it. The racers went in for the final lap. Chief Stoic the Vast, now in his fifties, watched the races from his special platform with the village elder, Gothi, and Gobber his best friend and village blacksmith. As the riders went in for the last lap Gobber went down the steps of the platform and over to a device that launched sheep into play. At the moment the valuable black sheep was in the sheep launcher. The black sheep was the sheep that ended the game and who ever got it into their basket first got double points.

"Have a nice flight," Gobber sneered at the sheep, the animal looked nervous. But Gobber ignored it and launched the sheep into play. It was quickly snatched up my Meatlug. The Gronkle flew off with the sheep in Fishlegs's arms. Then Fishlegs tossed it to Ruffnut. Astrid rolled her eyes again. Fishlegs and Snotlout had been trying as hard as they could to attract Ruffnut, and both failed every time. Astrid steered Stormfly after the Barf and Belch. The Nadder closed in very easily. Then the Twins started fighting over the black sheep, giving Astrid the chance she needed. She leaped onto the Zippleback and ran up to the split in the dragon's neck, she jumped, grabbed the sheep, and landed back in her saddle. The crowd cheered as the dragons flew through the dragon hanger. Astrid urged Stormfly onward. They flew behind the village, over the Golden Apple Tree, and back into the plaza. Stormfly put on one last burst of speed and headed for the baskets. When they got close enough Astrid threw the sheep into her basket, to an uproar of cheers.

"Good girl Stormfly," Astrid praised. Stormfly squawked happily as they went in for their victory lap.

However while the other dragons were racing each other Hiccup and Toothless were miles away racing the wind. They sped over the ocean, not a spec of land insight. They flew so close to the water and so fast that Toothless made a wake on the surface. Suddenly a family of Thunderdrums leaped out of the water all around the Night Fury. Toothless dodged them easily. Hiccup watched the wild dragons, and could of sworn he recognized one of them as his dad's old riding dragon Thornado. When the Thunderdrums went back under Hiccup steered Toothless high into the clouds. Toothless spun rapidly; then he stalled and fell, back first, towards the water again. Hiccup steered his dragon back up into normal flying. Toothless was now gliding over the clouds and was joined by a few Timberjacks. When the wild dragons spotted the Night Fury they flew off and Hiccup and Toothless had the sky to themselves again. Hiccup sat up and put the handle bars away. There was a new trick he wanted try.

"So what to you say bud," he said, patting Toothless on the head. "Want to give this another shot?" His voice was slightly muffled by his spiked mask. Toothless grunted and his eyes went wide, and if to say 'oh you've got to be kidding me'.

"Come on Toothless," Hiccup said. "It'll be fine." He locked the red tail fin into an open position so the dragon could still fly, unhooked his left leg from the stirrup, and slid swidways off the saddle. He fell through the clouds with his dragon diving after him. Toothless spun slowly. When he was parallel with his rider he flashed him a gummy smile. Then Hiccup slipped his hands into two leather loops near his ankles and pulled out a set of leather wings. The wind carried him back up into the clouds. Toothless snapped open his own wings and glided behind Hiccup. As they glided through the sky Hiccup released a leather fin on his back to help keep him stabilized. Toothless watched him and couldn't help but be amazed, he never thought in a million years that a human being would make his own wings and fly without the help of a dragon. They flew smoothly until a huge sea stack came out of no where, and Hiccup was heading right for it.

"Toothless help!" he cried. The Night Fury pumped his wings as hard as he could. He was slowly closing in. He had two problems; one he only had half a tail, and that meant he couldn't fly as fast as he liked, and two he was flying into a strong head wind. But he didn't give up. He pumped his wings harder, praying to Lord Draco he would make it. Then he shot a plasma blast at the rock, but then he finally caught up with Hiccup. He grabbed his rider in his paws and they headed for the ground. Just before they hit the top of a cliff Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup and they crashed through a few trees, landing all tangled up on a tall hill. Toothless got to his feet and shook the dirt off him. Hiccup disentangled himself from the dragon's wing and sat up. He clicked a few gears in his metal leg and it switched from flying mode to walking mode. He stood up, a bit shaky.

"Not our best landing huh bud," he said as he put the leather wings away. Toothless gurgled harshly. When the leather wings were all rolled up and the back fin reeled back in Hiccup took off his masked helmet and ruffled out his shaggy brown hair.

Hiccup had grown a great deal since his battle with the Red Death. Though he was still a toothpick he was now taller than his fellow riders. His outfit had changed from a green tunic, pants and a brown belt; to a suit of armor that was mostly made of hard leather, that had slots and pockets all over it. On his right shoulder plate was a the same dragon skill insignia as on Toothless's tailfin. On his left hip was his new sword, Inferno, which had a retractible blade coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva and could be set on fire. Pretty much everything he wore was no doubt inspired by Toothless.

"We've really got to work on your solo gliding there but," Hiccup droned. Toothless scowled, he wanted an apology from Hiccup for scaring him. He huffed and used his tail to through a pebble into the back of Hiccup's head. Hiccup turned around to see the dragon giving him a frowny face.

"Oh what you want an apology?" Hiccup said amused. "You, pouting big baby." Toothless just rolled his green eyes and flapped his jaw.

"Okay than try this on," Hiccup shouted and attacked the dragon's neck in an attempt to push him over. But unfortunately Toothless had grown a great deal as well. His spines were bigger and sharper and he was now more muscular. So Hiccup found that trying to tackle him was like trying to push over an oak tree.

"You feeling it yet?" Hiccup cried playfully. "All of my heartfelt remorse?" He kept trying get Toothless to move. But the dragon simply stood up on his hind legs and walked, human style, to the edge of the cliff.

"You wouldn't hurt a one-legged..." Hiccup started, but was cut off when he suddenly found himself dangling over the ocean. He instantly panicked and clung to Toothless's strong neck.

"Okay, okay you win," Hiccup said, a bit nervous. Satisfied Toothless fell over backwards and Hiccup now found himself pinned to the ground under the Night Fury's power paws. Hiccup shoved the front paws off.

"Oh it's ugly," Hiccup said, still playfully. "Vikings and dragons, enemies again." Toothless began pawing at him, being careful not to scratch him with is talons. Hiccup shoved the paws out of the way. When that didn't work Toothless slammed his big head onto Hiccup's chest, just to keep him from escaping. Then Toothless began attacking his rider with dragon kisses. Hiccup protested and tried to get away, but Toothless was very strong and he just kept licking him.

"Come on Toothless, cut it out," Hiccup said. Toothless stopped and let him get to his feet. Hiccup began the disgusting process of ridding himself of the sticky saliva.

"You know that doesn't wash out," he said, annoyed. Toothless just laughed at him. Hiccup got him to shut up by flinging the saliva onto the dragon's nose. Toothless snorted and began grooming himself like a kitten. Hiccup then turned his attention to the large valley that spread below them, the trees were red with autumn leaves.

"Looks like we found another one bud," he said, amazed. He reached into a hidden pocket in his chest plate and pulled out a notebook, which had a huge map folded inside it. He opened the map and spread it out on the grass. He reached into more pockets and pulled out a charcoal pen, and a dagger. He used the dagger to sharpen the charcoal pen then put it way. He opened a small compartment in his arm plate where he kept his spare sheets of paper. He pulled out a single sheet. He held it in front of Toothless's face, and the dragon licked one side of it. Hiccup then attached it to the rest of the map. In addition to its healing properties, Hiccup found that Night Fury saliva made a great glue. Once the paper was in place Hiccup put the pen in between his teeth and looked at a small compass on his wrist. Then he began to document the island.

"What should we name it?" he asked Toothless. The dragon used his teeth to scratch an itch under his left front leg, and Hiccup took that as his answer.

"Itchy Armpit it is," he said writing it down. "So you think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods, or maybe a Whispering Death. Who knows, maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury." He sat back on his heels, a far away look on his face.

"Wouldn't that be something," he said dreamily. He looked at Toothless, who had the same far way expression. Finding another Night Fury was something both of them had been dreaming about for years. Neither of them knew were they nested, just where they didn't. Hiccup was starting to wonder if Toothless was the last one, and he certainly hoped not. As Hiccup went back to documenting the island he heard the sound of flapping wings and the squawk of a Nadder. Hiccup looked over his shoulder as Astrid and Stormfly landed right behind Toothless.

"Good afternoon milady," Hiccup said politely as Astrid dismounted. Toothless began prancing around happily.

"Will you calm down Toothless?" Stormfly laughed.

"Why should I?" Toothless said. "It's a great day."

"So what's been going on with you two?" Stormfly asked. "You weren't at the races."

"Oh codheads," Toothless said, a little disappointed. "And I really wanted to race, oh well. Who won?"

"I did of course," said Stormfly cooly. "It was nice to be a winner and not second for once. But enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"Well," Toothless began. "This morning I follow Hiccup down the stairs where we find Stoic waiting. He looks his son in the eye, and after a long speech about Hiccup being the pride of Berk, he tells him that he's ready to make him chief. But instead of responding Hiccup rushes me outside, gets on my back, and we take off as fast as my wings can carry us."

"Wow, chief," Stormfly praised. "That must a big deal for Hiccup."

"Yeah but I don't think he's too enthusiastic about it," Toothless said. "He must be very nervous about being chief."

"It is a big job," Stormfly agreed. They both looked over at the two humans, who were having a similar conversation.

"I think he worries about being a good leader," Toothless said. "And I be honest I'm a bit nervous myself. He's going to be so busy with chiefing that we won't be able to fly free." He looked sadly at his red tailfin.

"Well perhaps you could help him out," Stormfly said. "He might find time, and if his other friends helped him out as well."

"You're right," Toothless said. "And he'll still have the alliance with the Draconian King and Queen, in case something bad comes his way."

"If we ever see them again," said Stormfly. "It's been three years since we saw them last."

"There's probably a lot happening in the fatherland," Toothless said. "So much that Re and Aurora can't get a vacation." Suddenly they heard their riders calling them.

"Stormfly!" called Astrid.

"Toothless!" called Hiccup. The two dragons ran back to their riders, who looked uneasy. Toothless nudged Hiccup, and gave him a concerned croon.

"I'm fine buddy, but we need to check out that," Hiccup said. He pointed to the horizon where Toothless could faintly see a black column of smoke, outlined in the sea fog. The two riders got on their dragons and flew towards it.

The dragons flew over the cliffs and suddenly found a huge patch of the forest that had been burned, and rather recently from the smell. Both the dragons and the riders got a strong sense of foreboding. Hiccup looked behind him as Astrid, she looked a bit scared.

"Stay close," he warned. They picked up speed and cleared the island. What they saw on the horizon, was incredible. A bunch of enormous spikes of ice that did not look like they were put there by Mother Nature. The spikes formed an iceberg, almost as big as Berk's whole village. Some sort of wooden structure was caught in the ice, looking like it had been caught by a giant, white, frozen squid. Hiccup and Astrid steered their dragons around the ice spears, everything was dead quiet. Toothless became restless, he did not like this place at all. He squirmed and gurgled.

"It's okay bud," Hiccup assured his dragon, but Toothless didn't believe him.

"What could've done this?" Astrid said, with a sense of dread. Suddenly there came a shout from the destroyed structure.

"FIRE!" Then there came a loud click and several bolas came flying at them.

"Look out!" Hiccup shouted. He managed to get Toothless out of the way, but the bolas got Stormfly. It pinned her wings to her side and tangled up her feet. The Nadder fell, squirming madly and knocking Astrid off her back. Hiccup steered his dragon after her. Toothless dived as fast as he could, and as a Night Fury that was pretty fast. He caught up to Astrid and she landed on his back behind Hiccup. Then the dragon and his passengers began to look around for Stormfly. They found her in a net and being pined down by half a dozen vikings. Toothless flew down and landed in front of the trappers.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called. She and Hiccup got off Toothless and went into a defensive mode. Hiccup whipped out Inferno and waved the burning blade at the trappers, keeping them from getting Toothless as well. The trappers halted and turned to their leader, perched on Stormfly's head. The leader was a viking about a year older than the riders.

"Well buckle me bridges," he sneered with a thick english accent. "That is a Night Fury, thought they were all gone for good." Toothless flinched a little at this, but then went back to snarling.

"We don't want any trouble," said Hiccup, still swinging Inferno at the advancing vikings.

"You should have thought about before steeling all of our dragons," sneered the leader. "And blowing our fort to bits." He pointed to what looked like a tower with a large ice spear shot through it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Astrid.

"You think we did this?" said Hiccup, a little shocked.

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is," said the leader. "Without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them."

"There are other riders?" asked Hiccup.

"Apart from your thieving friend from last night? you tell me," said the leader. "You may have an ice spitting dragon on our side, but we've still have a quota to fill. Drago Bludvist is expecting a new batch of dragons for his dragon army."

"Dragon army?" said Hiccup, confused. "Ice spitting dragon? does anything you say make sense? Hostile viking that we don't even know."

"Oh where are my manners?" the leader said, still sneering. "I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper in the whole archipelago. After all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury." He pointed his sword at Toothless, who flashed his teeth and growled.

"And this is Toothless," said Hiccup. "And he says we're leaving." Eret chuckled.

"They all say that," he said. He was about to shout 'fire' at his trappers when suddenly there came a huge jet of blew fire that hit the trappers and stopped them from firing. Then a large green dragon wearing gold armor dropped out of the sky and cracked his long tail like a whip at Eret. Then he shot salmon pink fire at the other trappers. Seeing an opportunity Hiccup ran over to Stormfly and cut her ropes with Inferno. The dragon got to her feet and ran to Astrid. Hiccup got on Toothless and Astrid got on Stromfly, they took off before the trappers got to there feet. Eret watched them fly away, outraged.

"You will never hold on to those dragons!" he roared. "Drago is coming for them all!" The riders ignored and flew away. They were joined by the green dragon who Hiccup recognized at once.

"Re," he said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air," Re said. "The three of us have been cooped up in our castle for too long."

"Where are the other two?" asked Astrid.

"Up ahead," Re said. They looked in front of them, where two dragons were flying next to each other; one was sapphire blue with a deep turquoise underside and silver armor. The other one was jet black with black armor.

The three of these dragons looked a bit different from the dragons around Berk. They had long, thick necks, long tails, large wings, one pair of horns on the back of their heads, narrow heads, Re and the blue dragon, Aurora, had the bodies and legs on huge wolves; Tenor, the black dragon, had the body and legs of a large panther. Re and Aurora were the size of Clydesdale horse while Tenor was the size of an arabian. They were each wearing armor in the color and design of their choice, with their own personal crest on their head plates: Re's was a green dragon with his wings open and held a golden apple in one talon and a golden music note in the other, it was surrounded by a blue circle; this crest was the crest of the country he ruled over. Aurora's crest was a huge snowflake made out of sapphires and turquoise stones that matched her scales. Tenor's crest was silver crescent moon surrounded by silver stars.

Re and Aurora were Whippertails, with the last third of their tails had no bones just solid muscle. They could use their tails to grab things and were so thin they could be used as whips. Tenor was the most unusual dragon; apart of him was a Blackfang, where his teeth were pitch black and so venomous they could kill anything in less than an instant; in addition to that he had the skin, eyes, wings, tail, sonar flaps (instead of horns), and spines of a Night Fury. Tenor had been abandoned as an egg and grew up with Re and Aurora, who were quite positive that he was the only Night Fury hybrid in existence.

Aurora and Tenor spotted Re and the two riders approaching them and slowed down the let them catch up. Tenor and Aurora flew on either side of Re.

"What have you guys been doing?" Hiccup asked. "We haven't see you in three years."

"Wow three years," Re said. "Time has flown. Well a lot of things have happened at home; from earthquakes and volcanoes, to a big wall I built on my shores to keep out assassins."

"Earthquakes and volcanoes?" said Astrid.

"Tidal waves too," said Re. "About three of my mountains blew their heads off, and flattened a good chunk of my forests, and burned two of my towns. So now I have five active volcanoes, counting the two I have already."

"That is a lot," said Hiccup. Re shrugged.

"Well that what we've been up to," he said. "What's been happening on Berk?"

"We've come up with a new sport," said Hiccup, excited. "We call it Dragon Racing."

"Dragon Racing!?" said all three dragons at once.

"What a swell idea," said Tenor.

"And that's not even the biggest news," Astrid exclaimed. "Stoic has decided to make Hiccup chief!"

"Oh wow," said Re, impressed. "You excited or nervous?"

"Nervous," said Hiccup. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this big responsibility."

"A very rational reason to be nervous," Re said. "You want to be as good as your dad but you're afraid of failing at it, because you've never been a chief before. And you're worried about not having enough time for flying and traveling, because you'll be really busy." Hiccup was impressed, Re had hit the bulls eye.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because I went through the same thing just before I was crowned King," Re said. "My parents made it look so easy, running a nation as big as Draconia, and I thought there was no way I could be as good as them."

"You do make it look easy, what's your secret?" Hiccup asked, hungry for tips.

"These two," Re said jabbing a thumb as Tenor and Aurora. "I find being a leader is so much easier when I have help, 'cause then I don't have to make all the decisions or come up with all the solutions."

At that moment Berk's tallest mountain appeared on the horizon. The dragons picked up the speed.

"Thanks for your help back there by the way," said Astrid.

"You're welcome," said Re. With that they headed for the plaza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the village came into view the dragons began their decent. Re, Aurora, and Tenor were impressed by the changes, Berk looked much more dragon friendly.  
"Wow, this place got colorful," said Aurora, looking at the all the painted wood and colorful dragons hanging around. The villagers had finally cleaned everything up from the Dragon Races. As Hiccup and Toothless landed in the plaza there came loud cheers from the villagers, which alerted Stoic who was with Gobber in the forge. Re, Aurora, and Tenor landed a few feet away from them, not wanting to get in the way.

"Ah, there he is!" Stoic roared happily. "The pride of Berk." Hiccup dismounted.

"Who finally decided to show up for work," said Gobber smartly.

"Sorry Gobber," said Hiccup as he entered the forge. "Got held up." Then Stoic spotted Re and his friends.

"Hi ya Re," he called. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," said Re. "Real sorry about that, but I've had a lot on my plate. Problems kept popping up, one after another." Stoic suddenly noticed that all three dragons were wearing their saddles, all of which were empty.

"Where's Serenity?" he asked. Re looked rather sad. All of Berk's dragons leaned in to here about their favorite Dragon Healer.

"She couldn't come this time," he said. "She's got malaria." All the dragons groaned sadly. Re looked rather surprised, he had no idea the dragons missed her this much.

"Sorry everyone," said Aurora loudly. "We don't like it either."

"She'll be okay though right?" asked Stoic.

"My Healer Dragons haven't failed me yet," said Re. "And malaria is curable." At that moment Hiccup ran up.

"Dad I need to tell you something," he said. Stoic turned to his son and they went back into the forge. Toothless and Stormfly sat next to Re.

"Malaria?" said Stormfly.

"Yeah, it's no picnic," said Re. "So I've heard."

"Will she ever come back?" Toothless asked.

"Oh, of course," said Aurora. "But it won't be for a while."

"Do you still have that apple tree she gave you?" Tenor asked.

"Yes," said Stormfly. "We don't let Stoic chop it down." Both dragons were now deep in thought. Serenity was a young, beautiful woman who had been raised by dragons and loved them very much. She was human in form and dragon in blood, so she could stay young and beautiful forever. She had a talent for making any dragon feel better, both physically and mentally. She was pretty much an angel to the dragons and they loved her as much as she loved them; she was young, beautiful, innocent, very hard working, and all the dragons couldn't help but trust her.

"How long has she been sick?" asked Stormfly.

"She got sick two days ago," said Aurora. "And we have no idea when she'll recover." Suddenly Stoic burst out of the forge, very angry about something. He marched right up to the Draconians.

"Re, it would be a good idea for the three of you to remain on Berk for a while," said Stoic.

"What? Why?" asked Aurora, worried.

"It's not safe out there, not with Drago Bludvist at large with a dragon army," said Stoic. He then marched off towards the large dragon hanger. He was followed by Hiccup, Astrid, all three Draconians, Gobber, Toothless, and Stormfly. Stoic was now in full chiefing mode. He led everyone into the hanger where all the dragon riders were taking care of their dragons.

"Close down the stables!" Stoic ordered. "No Viking or dragon leaves the island until I give the order."

"What because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in a far away land?" said Hiccup, totally confused.

"No, because Drago Bludvist is a mad man," Stoic said darkly. "Without mercy."

"Well then if he's coming for our dragons we can't just wait around for him to get here," said Hiccup, stressed. "Let's go find him and talk some sense into him." Stoic rolled his eyes.

"Some minds won't be changed Hiccup," he said trying to be reasonable. "Berk is what you need to worry about now." He turned and began barking out more orders. Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was sitting on his haunches awaiting orders. Hiccup made up his mind in an instant. He mounted his dragon and they were off, ignoring Stoic's protest, they flew out of the hanger just before it was sealed. They were followed by Astrid and Stormfly. The three Draconian dragons looked at each other.

"Quite a lot going on isn't there?" said Tenor.

"Yup," said Re. "Nothing changes."

"Should we go after them?" asked Aurora. "I could track them down with magic."

As the only begotten daughter of Lord Draco the Dragon God, Aurora was one of the few dragons that was born with magic. She could do almost everything her father could which included; mind control, telekinesis, mind reading, making, healing powers, seeing the future, and a few others, the only thing she couldn't do was create life and raise the dead. The only rule was Aurora wasn't allowed to use magic on humans. Lord Draco didn't trust humans, though the Berkians were nice and all he didn't want them to know that dragons had magic incase they tried to abuse it. Aurora used her magic for the dragons and for the dragons only, but she figured she could track the two dragons so she wouldn't have to go against her father's wishes.

"I don't think we need to waste your magic for this," said Re. At that moment Stoic came up to them, smoke coming out of his ears.

"Looks like I need your guy's help again," he said. "If you don't mind."

"Stoic, we are still indebted to you," said Re, loudly. "We will help you, we will do whatever is necessary. What you like us to do?" Stoic turned to Gobber and the remaining riders.

"Prepare to head out," he ordered. "We're going after Hiccup."

"Should one of us go on ahead?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah, just make sure they don't get themselves killed," said Stoic. Re turned to his queen.

"Aurora you go," he said in Dragontongue. "Use your magic to give us the information and we'll take it from there." Aurora nodded. She ran out of the hanger and to the plaza where she could take off. She flew as fast as she could in the direction her magic told her the two dragons had gone, north. She also used her magic to turn herself invisible.

Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons were flying over the ocean, heading for Eret's ship. Hiccup planned to use Eret to find Drago. The dragons flew towards the ship, dodging the bolas that were shot at them by Eret's crew. They landed on the deck. Eret took out his sword.

"Don't think you're getting away this time," he said darkly.

"Nope we don't," said Hiccup, holding his hands up in surrender. "We give up, you got us." He and Astrid dismounted. Eret looked flabbergasted.

"That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the best dragon riders west of Lucktuck," Hiccup chirped, way too happily. "That'll keep the boss happy right?" He took Astrid's ax and handed it to one of Eret's crew. They all looked rather confused, like they'd never seen a surrender before. Hiccup pushed Astrid towards the hatch. Toothless followed them, just as confused as anyone who wasn't Hiccup.

"The dragons don't really care for cramp spaces," Hiccup continued as they headed below decks. "So they'll just hang out with you, they won't be any trouble." All the trappers pointed their weapons at Toothless. The Night Fury's eyes popped and he jumped a good foot in the air in surprise. Then he growled.

"Unless you do that," said Hiccup, poking his head out of the hatch. He was having a very good time with this. "You know big ocean, wooden boat, how's your swimming?"

"Not good," confessed one of the trappers.

"What are you up to?" asked Eret, suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Hiccup innocently. "We just want to meet Drago."

"What for?" asked Eret, still suspicious.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons," said Hiccup, more seriously. All the trappers laughed.

"How is this a plan?" asked Astrid, still in the hatch. Hiccup just gave her a I-know-what-I'm-doing smile.

"You won't be changing any minds around here," said Eret.

"He can be very persuasive," said Astrid, remembering the first time Hiccup took her flying on Toothless, so long ago.

"Once you earn his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you," said Hiccup, rubbing Toothless's head. He crawled out of the hatch.

"If you give me a chance, I can change your mind about dragons too," he said. He stood on the deck. Toothless at his side.

"May I?" Hiccup asked. But before anyone could make a move Hiccup was suddenly snatched up by a dragon and flown off the ship. Toothless roared in outraged. He jumped onto the sail and up to the top of the mast, still roaring. But when he got to the top he saw that his rider was being held by Re. The Night Fury calmed down and sat on his haunches quietly. Hiccup dangled from Re's back talons.

"Re what are you doing!?" he shouted.

"Keeping you out of trouble," Re said. All around him here the other riders and the other two Draconian dragons, Aurora had come out of her camouflage spell. Toothless jumped back down onto the ship's deck. Hiccup swung himself up and kicked Re's front legs.

"Ouch," the dragon hissed, letting Hiccup go. Once free of Re's talons Hiccup snapped open his leather wings and glided back towards the ship. He grabbed the sail and slid down to the deck. The other riders landed, along with Gobber, his Hotburple Grump, and Stoic on his Rumblehorn Skullcrusher. They were joined by the three Draconians, Re took off his left front gauntlet and began licked the large cut on the back of his paw, where Hiccup had kicked it with his metal leg.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked, annoyed.

"We're here to rescue you," said Gobber.

"I don't need to be rescued," said Hiccup. At that moment Stoic got off Skullcrusher and walked towards his son, he was really mad.

"Saddle up, we're going home," he said.

"No," Hiccup snapped, putting his foot down.

"Of all the irresponsible things!" Stoic growled through his teeth.

"I'm trying to save our dragons and stop a war," Hiccup shouted back. "How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants!" Stoic roared.

"Who exactly is this Drago Bludvist?" asked Re as he put his gauntlet back on. Stoic heaved a huge sigh, and supposed he did owe Hiccup an explanation.

"Years ago there was a great gathering of chieftains," Stoic began. "We were approached by a tall dark stranger, covered in scars and wore a cloak of dragon skin. He said he was Drago Bludvist. He carried no weapons and spoke softly. He told us that he could free us from the threat of dragons, if we all bowed down and followed him." Everyone laughed at this except Hiccup and the dragons.

"We laughed too," said Stoic quietly. "But then he wrapped himself in his cloak and said 'then see how well you do without me.' Suddenly the ceiling of the room colapsed and we were surrounded by armored dragons. They shot fire all over the place, I was the only survivor." They were all quiet, including the trappers. Hiccup now knew why everyone was scared to death of this man, but his mind was still set.

"I still want to find him and talk to him," he said. "I just want to try." He mounted Toothless and they took off, Stoic called after him to no avail. Just then Astrid jumped on Stormfly. Stoic turned on her.

"Oh no you don't," he roared. "Lead the others back to Berk, I've had enough mutany for one day." He walked back to Skullcrusher, madder than a mother dragon guarding her eggs. He turned to the three Draconian dragons.

"I need one of you to go after him and make sure he stays out of trouble," he said.

"I'll go," said Aurora. "He was going north, and that means the arctic." She spread her wings and flew after the Night Fury. Re and Tenor followed the others back towards Berk, leaving Eret's ship far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aurora soared above the ocean, heading farther and farther north. She discovered at an early that she was built for winter, it fitted her like a glove. She couldn't feel the northern chills, all she felt was a refreshing tail wind curtesy of her father. She kept her silver eyes open for the Night Fury, using her magic to keep her heading in the right direction.

Miles ahead of the Draconian queen Hiccup and Toothless flew high among the clouds, which were painted a rosy pink by the sunset. As they reached cruising altitude Hiccup let out a cry of frustration and lay on the dragon's back, rather exhausted. He looked up at the stars. Toothless cooed at him as if to say 'is everything okay up there?'

"Don't worry bud," Hiccup said, drained of energy. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." He patted the dragon's wing reassuringly. Toothless was not at all worried about himself, but he had no way of telling Hiccup this. The dragon turned his focus back to flying. Then he suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. All of a sudden a tall, masked figure rose up out of the clouds. It seemed to be standing on thin air. It came up beside Toothless. Hiccup spotted it out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh come on Dad," he snapped, annoyed. He sat back up and looked at the figure, which most certainly wasn't his dad. This figure was tall and thin. It wore armor that had many different colors. Its mask looked rather creepy, it had large horns all around it and two large pupiless eyes. The figure carried a staff and a shield. It seemed to be looking at Hiccup. Then it vanished under the clouds again. Toothless growled. Hiccup wondered if he'd just seen something unnatural.

"No sudden moves," he whispered. He grabbed the handlebars in case they needed to dodge something. Then a huge dragon bust out of the clouds, with the figure standing on its back. The dragon was twice the size of Toothless and a sunburn pink color. It circled the Night Fury once then hovered in front of him, using a second set of wings. The dragon had an owlish appearance, orange eyes, a spiked brow, and a large crest. It roared at Toothless, and beat away the clouds with its wings. Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless were surrounded by more dragons, many of which Hiccup had never seen before. They circled the Night Fury like sharks. Then the masked figure pointed its staff at Hiccup and a stocky, purple and green dragon snatched him up in its talons and pulled him off the saddle. Toothless suddenly became a victim of gravity and fell towards the frozen sea.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as his dragon disappeared beneath the clouds. Toothless broke through the ice and into the freezing ocean. He sank a bit but he pumped his wings and swam towards the surface. He tried to fly out but fell back into the water. He struggled to keep his head above water, his red tailfin was trying to pull him under. He looked around and spotted the group of dragons that had kidnapped his Hiccup, not far way on the horizon. He held onto a piece of ice, roaring at the retreating dragons.

"HICCUP!" he cried as loud as he could. But all he could do was tread the water as he watched the dragons vanish over the horizon.

Toothless was all alone, freezing, and very scared. He couldn't get a solid footing to pull himself out, he was completely stranded. Technically he could swim, but the water was so cold that Toothless wanted out as soon as possible. Then just when he felt like giving up he heard the sound of beating wings and a loud call, from behind him. He turned and could faintly see a flash of silver flying towards him. At first he didn't know what it was but then it got closer and he saw that the flash came from Aurora's armor. Toothless felt so relieved.

"Aurora! Help!" he cried. He shot a plasma blast into the sky to get her attention. Aurora picked up the pace when she saw Toothless stuck in the cold water. She glided down and shot her blue fire at the ice around Toothless, melting it so she could land. She then landed gracefully on the water's surface, not even noticing the temperature. She used her tail to swim over to the Night Fury.

"Toothless what happened?" she asked.

"We were flying above the clouds when a strange rider on a Stormcutter came out of nowhere," Toothless said as Aurora helped him out of the water and onto her back. "The Stormcutter fanned away the clouds and more dragons came surrounded us. One of them grabbed Hiccup, flew off with him, and left me to drown." Aurora spread her wings and took off again. She used her magic to make sure Toothless didn't fall off.

"A Stormcutter?" she asked.

"Yes a dragon with two sets of wings," said Toothless. "I think you Draconians call it an X Wing."

"Oh," said Aurora. "Did you see which way they went?"

"Can't you use your magic?" Toothless asked, all of the Berkian dragons knew she had magic.

"I'm trying but something's blocking me," Aurora said. "And I don't think it's Daddy."

"I saw them flying in that direction," Toothless said, he pointed in the direction the dragons had vanished. Aurora turned in that direction. Suddenly she heard someone calling he from dead head. She looked ahead and saw three Snafflefangs and a Raincutter flying towards them. She flew towards them, hoping to get some information. The four dragons circled around and pulled up alongside the queen.

"Lady Aurora, what are you doing up here?" asked the Raincutter.

"I was rescuing this Night Fury," Aurora said. "His rider was just kidnapped and now I'm trying to find him."

"That must have been the kid we just brought to our city," said a deep green Snafflefang.

"He kept saying we left his dragon."

"We will take you there," said the Raincutter. He took the lead and Aurora followed him towards a monstrous glacier with colossal spikes of ice exploding out of the top.

"That looks like what we found at Eret's fort," said Toothless looking up at the glacier. They flew into a huge gap in the glacier wall and through a series of holes surrounded by prism-shaped rocks. More dragons joined them, the Raincutter still in the lead. Then he landed on a huge ledge.

"Stop," the Raincutter said. Aurora landed beside him.

"What is this place?" Toothless asked.

"This is our city," said a pink Snafflefang. "You will meet our alpha later, but first we must wait for the mistress to give the OK for us to land." Aurora, though confused, stayed were she was.

"Thanks for saving me your majesty," Toothless said.

"You're welcome," Aurora said. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Toothless said. "But I'm still worried about Hiccup."

"You don't need to worry about your rider young Night Fury," said the Raincutter. "Our mistress won't harm him." Suddenly there came a bellowing call from deep in the glacier.

"This way ma'am," said the Raincutter. He took off and Aurora followed. They flew to a huge, dark chamber, where dragons were in a big circle around Hiccup and the figure. Aurora glided down and landed next to Hiccup. Toothless jumped off and ran to his rider, and Hiccup ran to him.

"Toothless, you okay?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nudged him to tell him he was fine. Hiccup felt how cold his friend was.

"You really had me worried there," Hiccup said relieved. "Thanks Aurora."

"You're welcome," Aurora said. She then joined the dragons surrounding them. The masked figure came out of the shadows, walking on all fours, not taking its eyes off Hiccup. Toothless growled at it and curled his body protectively around Hiccup.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked. "The dragon thief? or Drago Bludvist? Can you even understand what I'm saying to you?" The figure said nothing. It shook the staff in its hand, making a rattling sound. Several of the dragons filled their mouths with fire, lighting up the chamber. Aurora turned to the large Stormcutter beside her.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No," said the Stormcutter. "I'm Cloudjumper by the way."

"Nice to meet you," said Aurora. They turned back to watch the figure slowly approaching Hiccup and Toothless. It dropped its staff and shield and held its hand out to Toothless, who was still snarling. The figure waved its fingers in front of his face, and Toothless rolled over onto his back and passed out. Hiccup was now officially scared. The figure was now reaching towards him. Hiccup flinched and leaned back. Then suddenly the figure gasped and backed up a bit, it had spotted the small scar on Hiccup's chin and seemed to recognize it. The figure backed up farther.

"Hiccup?" it said, shocked. Hiccup was very confused. The figure finally removed her masked helmet. It was a very pretty woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. She seemed surprised.

"After all these years?" she said. "How is this possible?" She seemed to be talking to herself.

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked, still so confused.

"No, you were only a baby," said the woman, she paused for moment. "But a mother never forgets." Now everyone was surprised, the dragons included. Hiccup thought he might faint. The woman then smiled.

"Come whit me," she said. She than ran off. Toothless finally woke up. He and Hiccup followed the woman deeper into the glacier. Aurora turned to a Hoblegrunt beside her.

"This just got a whole more interesting," she said.

"I know," said the Hoblegrunt. "I didn't even know Valka had a son."

"I did," said Cloudjumper. "Well come with us Lady Aurora, we'll show you around."

"Alright," said Aurora. She followed the other dragons into the glacier.

Miles away Gobber and Stoic flew their dragons through a heavy snowstorm, followed be Re. Stoic was both really mad and really worried.

"Stubborn and bore-headed," he groaned. "Lust like his mother, she could never stay put either."

"Who would want to?" Re said. "Staying put is no fun at all." Stoic glared at him and Re flew out of his punching range.

"He's only twenty," said Gobber. "And a viking, could there be a worse combination?"

"No one's perfect," said Re. Stoic turned on him again.

"And I suppose you were just perfect when you were younger?" he snapped. "I bet your parents had no problems with you."

"Of course they did," Re said. "Like did you know I used to hate flying." Both Stoic and Gobber looked rather surprised.

"You hated fly?" Gobber asked, steering Grump alongside him.

"I was scared to death of it," Re said. "The first time I tried it I almost killed Aurora. I didn't want to fly ever again. I didn't fly again until I was almost a whole year, and it really frustrated my parents. They would try to get me off the ground but I just put my foot down. So like I said, no one's perfect."

"How did you get over that?" asked Gobber. Suddenly Re spotted a break in the ice below and something was floating in the water.

"Hold that thought," he said. He flew down towards the break and snatched the thing out of the water in his back talons. He flew back up to the other two and handed the thing to Stoic. It turned out to be Hiccup's masked helmet. Stoic looked at it, horrified. Then he held it in front of Skullcrusher.

"Find him Skullcrusher," Stoic ordered. The dragon had the skill of finding something via smell; he could track anything just with one whiff of a sent. So he took a quick sniff at the helmet and picked up speed. Grump and Re had to hurry to keep up.

Back in the glacier Hiccup was running after Valka, Toothless right behind him. Hiccup had a few problems climbing over the rocks, his metal leg still had no traction.

"Hold on," he called. "You can't just say something like that and run off. You're my mother? Do you have any idea how big this is?" Valka ignored him, deciding to answer all his questions later. She crawled out to the heart of the glacier where Cloudjumper was waiting for her.

Aurora had been waiting with Cloudjumper in a massive dragon city, deep in the glacier. There were dragons everywhere. The city had waterfalls gushing down into a wide river, and huge amounts of vegetation on the prism shaped rock. The city looked almost tropical despite the fact that it was deep in the Arctic. Aurora spotted many caves in the walls that made perfect homes for the dragons. Just then Valka emerged from tunnel. Cloudjumper, who was clinging to the wall like a spider, lifted Valka up to join him and they waited for Hiccup.

"You are the dragon who brought in the Night Fury," Valka said to Aurora. "What's your name?"

"My name is Aurora ma'am," said Aurora. "And yes I can speak in human tongues, where I come from dragons can do that."

"Fascinating," said Valka. "Nice armor."

"Thank you," said Aurora. "It serves me well out here." At that moment Hiccup and Toothless finally crawled out of the tunnel. When they saw the big city they were lost for words. They looked at all the dragons that flew all around the city. Hiccup recognized some of the dragon breeds, and some he'd never seen before. He then turned to see Valka and Cloudjumper hanging from the wall. Aurora took off to explore the city.

"This is where you've been, for twenty years?" Hiccup asked, starting to calm down after this big surprise. Valka nodded.

"You've been rescuing dragons?" Hiccup asked. Valka nodded again. "This is unbelievable."

"You're not upset?" Valka asked, cautiously.

"Kind of a lot to get my head around to be honest," Hiccup said. "It's not everyday you find out your mother is some kind of vigilant, crazy, feral dragon lady." Valka chuckled as Cloudjumper set her down.

"At least I'm not boring," Valka said, still chuckling. "Right?"

"Well I suppose there is thar, one, specific thing," Hiccup mumbled as a violet blue Snafflefang nudged him.

"Do you like it?" asked Valka carefully.

"I don't have the words," said Hiccup, stroking the dragon's snout. They then turned to Toothless who had just been discovered by the other dragons. They surrounded him, making him a bit nervous.

"Wow a real Night Fury," said brown Hobblegrunt. "I didn't think I'd see one of those in my lifetime."

"He's so handsome," said a female Changewing. "What's your name Night Fury?"

"I'm Toothless." The dragons laughed at this.

"What a silly name," said a Raincutter. Toothless growled offensively.

"Hey come on you guys," said Cloudjumber. "Give the kid some space." They all backed up and Toothless noticed Valka looking at him.

"Can I?" Valka asked Hiccup, who nodded. Valka approached Toothless and held her hand out to him. He sniffed it then wormed his head under her hand.

"He's beautiful," Valka said fondly, stroking him. Toothless nuzzled her and she hugged him. Toothless liked Valka, she almost reminded him of Serenity, who could calm a dragon down just by talking softly or singing. Toothless rolled onto his back and Valka scratched his belly.

"He may very well be the last of his kind," she said, felling a bit sorry for him. "And look, he's your age." She pointed to the small sonar flaps behind his bottom jaw. Hiccup was quite impressed that his mother could tell the age of the Night Fury. Toothless got back to his feet and Valka petted his head again. Then the dragon opened his mouth and pulled his teeth into his gums, he couldn't help but show off a bit.

"Retractable teeth," Valka was by all means impressed. She opened his mouth wider to see where the teeth went. "Incredible." She even petted his tongue, something Serenity did only when she wasn't stitching up wounds.

"How did you...?" Valka started.

"I found him in the woods," Hiccup said quietly. "We was shot down and wounded." Valka then spotted the red tailfin, figuring out that without Hiccup, this poor dragon was flightless. She stood up and looked at Hiccup.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago's iron traps," Valka said pointed to a pale blue dragon who's back right leg ended in a stump.

"This Raincutter had her wing sliced by by razor netting," Valka continued. Pointing to another dragon who's left wing was cut up.

"And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare, and left to die alone," Valka said sadly, holding the head of a third dragon who's eyes were as blank and white as a Whispering Death's. Toothless was quite surprised to see other disabled dragons, he had thought for a while that he was the only one.

"And what of this?" Valka asked gesturing to the red tailfin with her staff. "Did Drago or his trappers do this too?" Hiccup was now feeling a bit embarrassed having to tell his mother this story.

"No actually," he said. "I'm actually the one who shot him down." Valka said nothing. "But it's okay though he got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me you just had to make it even, so peg leg." He held up his left leg. Valka was quite at a loss for words, but decided that she would ask to hear this story later. Toothless playfully boosted Hiccup onto his saddle, and Hiccup scratch him behind the ears.

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked, petting Toothless on the head.

"Yeah he didn't take to it all that well," Hiccup confessed. "But then he changed and soon everyone on Berk had dragons of their own."

"If only it were possible," Valka said sadly.

"No really," Hiccup began.

"Believe me," Valka interrupted him. "I tried as well, but people are not capable of change. We're all born different." Cloudjumper decided to leave the two of them to talk and flew into the traffic of dragons. As he passed the many caves he spotted Lord Draco's daughter on a ledge grooming her wings. He flew down and landed in front of her.

"Lady Aurora," he said, announcing his presence. Aurora peeked out from under her wing.

"Hello again," she said. She ducked out from her wing and folded it.

"Mind if I join you?" Cloudjumper asked. Aurora gestured to the empty space next her with her wing. Cloudjumper sat beside her.

"How do you like the city so far?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," said Aurora. "As beautiful as the cities we have at home."

"In Draconia," said Cloudjumper.

"Yes," said Aurora. "You've been there?"

"No," said Cloudjumper sadly. "All of the dragons here have only dreamed of it."

"Well what's stopping you?" Aurora asked.

"It's so far and we don't want to be caught by humans before we get there," Cloudjumper explained. "Here we are safe."

"I see," said Aurora.

"But we will get there one day," said Cloudjumper. "When the danger has passed. I bet it's really wonderful there, a whole country just for dragons. Where we can grow and develop." Aurora smiled.

"So if you don't mind me asking," she said. "How did you meet Valka?"

"Ah, that's a bit of a sad story actually," said Cloudjumper. "Twenty years ago I was serving the Red Death and was forced to fly to the island called Berk to get her food. So I flew there and began looking to see what I could find. I flew towards a big quiet house and I thought there might be food in there. I landed and smashed my way in, hoping to find food. But what I find instead is a small human baby in a cradle. I could sense its fear and decided to calm him down."

"Do you have any experience with children?" Aurora asked.

"I'm no professional like you females," Cloudjumper said. "But I did what I could. Anyway I was rocking his cradle when I heard someone approaching me, it startled me and I guess I scratched the child by accident because he started crying. I turned around and saw Valka looking at me with a sword in her hand. I tried to make her understand that I meant no harm to her child, or to her. She seemed to understand that, because she didn't hit me with that sword. But then suddenly a big man came and almost took my head of with his ax and this really pissed me off. I roared at him and shot fire to back him off. The child was still crying. I turned back to Valka and figured I should get her and her child away from that dangerous place, since the house was on fire and there was a dangerous man with an ax. So I carried her off and flew her to safety. I would have gone back for the child but by the time I got there he was too well guarded. So I flew back to Valka and show her I was a friend."

"With regurgitated fish," Aurora guessed, she giggled.

"Precisely," said Cloudjumper. "Anyway I knew I could take Valka back to the Red Death, she would have been killed with in seconds. So I brought her here were it was safe. I would have taken her home again but she didn't seem to want me to, and I still can't figure out why."

"She probably thought Hiccup would be safe if she wasn't there because she wouldn't kill you," said Aurora. "She probably thought you did mean to hurt Hiccup when Stoic attacked you."

"That seemed rational," said Cloudjumper. "And I would have never dreamed in a million years that that child would show up here, all grown up, and on a dragon of his own."

"On a Night Fury no less," said Aurora.

"That I don't think anyone saw coming," said Cloudjumper. "Night Furies are so rare and so mysterious that I'm pretty sure that one is the last one."

"I sure hope not," said Aurora. "I have a brother-in-law who is part Night Fury and has no idea where he came from."

"Hey, I think it's time your ladyship met our Alpha," said Cloudjumper. "Right this way." He spread his wings and flew off, Aurora followed. They flew back to Hiccup and Valka and landed next to them. Valka was just wrapping up her side of Cloudjumper's story.

"How did you survive?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh Cloudjumper never meant to harm me," said Valka as they walked to the edge of the cliff. "He probably thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast, the Alpha species." When they got to the edge of the cliff they looked down at a huge white dragon sleeping in a huge lake in the very center of the city. He looked like a large puffer fish with large tusks on the side of is face and a huge crown-like frill around the back of his head.

"This is our King," Cloudjumper said to Aurora.

"Oh my goodness," said Aurora awestruck. "That's one of father's soldiers, and one of the few dragons that have the gift of magic. And I'm assuming he's the one who blocked my tracking spell." Cloudjumper knew very little about magic. They went back to watching Hiccup and Valka.

"Every nest has its queen," Valka was saying. "But this is the King of all dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe heaven for dragons everywhere."

"That's the ice spitter?" said Hiccup, remembering what Erat had said. "He's responsible for all that destruction?"

"He protects us," Valka explained. "We all live under his care and his command." They were suddenly swarmed by a few baby dragons as big as Gronkles. They began overwhelming Toothless. He backed up, not used to being around so many hatchlings. Aurora and Cloudjumper came to his rescue.

"That's enough children," Cloudjumper ordered. "Go on and play elsewhere." The hatchling flew off at once.

"All but the babies of course," Valka continued. "Who listen to on one." The hatchlings flew down to the Alpha and landed on his head.

"Hey big guy," said one of them. "Did you hear? There's a Night Fury here and another human." This woke the Alpha up, he gently shooed the babies away and got to his feet. He looked over at the visitors. Hiccup looked this dragon in the eyes, which were ice blue. Hiccup could feel its power and protection. The Alpha smiled a bit.

"I've lived among them for twenty years," said Valka, a note of respect in her voice.

"Discovering their secrets." The Alpha blew out a small snow flurry at Hiccup, turning his bangs white. Valka laughed.

"He like ya," she said. Hiccup ruffled the snow out of his bangs, still looking awestruck at the Alpha.

"Wow," he breathed. The Alpha looked at the other two visitors, and recognized his employer's daughter at once.

"You must be hungry," Valka said to Hiccup.

"Yeah I could eat," said Hiccup.

"Good, it's feeding time," said Valka. They turned to leave with Toothless and Cloudjumper. Aurora was about to follow them.

"Lady Aurora, wait please," said the Alpha, his voice was ancient and wise. Aurora turned to face him.

"Yes sir?" she said.

"Might I saw it is an honor to meet the daughter of our noble god," the Alpha said humbly. "Your father speaks highly of you."

"Thank you," said Aurora. "He spoke highly of you too."

"Where is your mate?" asked the Alpha. "The King of the fatherland?"

"He is hopefully on his way here," said Aurora. "We split up so we could help the vikings of Berk, they have done a great service to our kind. Now we with to return the favor by helping to defeat Drago and his dragon army. We also want to keep him away from Draconia, hopefully he hasn't heard of it yet."

"You are noble," said the Alpha. "This is good. My brothers and I are nearing the end of our ancient reign, it is nice to that there are dragons in this world that are waiting in the wings to take over."

"I know," said Aurora. "Father told me at a young age that he created me and Re because a new dawn is approaching for dragons and we were the perfect pair to lead it. And yet Father works in mysterious ways, even I don't know all his plans for the dragon race."

"Well I'm sure he knows what he's doing," said the Alpha. "In the meantime would your ladyship care to help me find food for good citizens?"

"Certainly," said Aurora. The Alpha headed for a huge gap in the glacier that was big enough for him. He walked through it and slipped into the water. Aurora spread her wings and flew after him. She dove into the water and swam after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Out in the middle of the Arctic Ocean, Astrid and the other riders were resting their dragons on an iceberg with Tenor. They had set out from Berk to look for Hiccup and the others. They had been looking all day and all night. Astrid was getting more and more nervous.

"I don't like it," she said. "They could be anywhere."

"And I'm assuming by anywhere you mean in trouble," said Tenor.

"Do you think they've been captured?" said Astrid.

"My comrades don't do captured," said Tenor.

"Re got captured by Dagur once," Snotlout reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," said Tenor embarrassed. Astrid was becoming more and more worried by the minuet.

"We should try to find Drago," she said.

"He could be anywhere too," said Fishlegs. "How will we find him?"

"Eret," Tenor blurted out. "I think I can find his ship again, and we can force him to take us to wherever Drago is hiding."

"Tenor that's brilliant," said Astrid. "But how can you find the ship again?"

"It was heading northeast," Tenor said. "And unless I'm mistaking it should still be heading that way if it wanted to get to Drago."

"Lets go then," said Astrid. "Lead the way Tenor." The riders mounted their dragons and they all took off, following Tenor.

Back at the dragon city Hiccup and Valka flew on their dragons high over the ocean. Aurora flew near them, she was secretly using her magic to draw huge amounts of fish towards where the Alpha was waiting. They were followed by all the dragon refugees. Hiccup looked behind him at the stampede of dragons.

"I thought you said we were going to eat?" he called, confused.

"Oh we are," said Valka cheerfully. She steered Cloudjumper around to face Toothless and they came to a halt. Hiccup was still looking confused so she pointed down towards water. They looked down to see the Alpha rising towards the surface with a mouthful of fish. He burst out of the water and spat the fish out. Aurora's enchantment had worked perfectly and soon the dragons found themselves in a heavy downpour of fish. They didn't hesitate in snatching up as many as they could. Toothless hadn't had a fresh catch in years, he always got his fish in a basket. Aurora soon joined them, flying upside down so the fish fell into her mouth. She continued to bring in fish with her magic, and the Alpha continued launching it into the sky. The dragons were very happy. When Aurora had her fill she landed on top of a table top glacier, covered in snow. She laid down in the snow and laid her wings out to soak up the sun. She watched the other dragons fly through the air catching all the fish they could, Toothless and Cloudjumper were among them. Aurora felt so tired after her long flight, but the sunlight and the fish helped a lot. She rolled onto her back and stretched her wings as far as they would go, and dozed off.

She lay there for quite a while. The sun and the snow felt lovely on her scales and wings. Then she heard the landing thuds of two dragons, and Hiccup and Valka talking. Aurora rolled onto her side, still with her eyes closed. She listened to their conversation and from the sound of it, they were talking about their travels. Aurora was starting to wonder how long it would be before Hiccup and/or Valka found Draconia. She wasn't too worried though, these two seemed to respect dragons and thought them just as importuned as humans. Aurora opened her eyes and watched them. Hiccup was showing Valka the map he'd made with Toothless. Valka was using her staff to draw maps in the snow. Then Toothless broke off a huge icicle and used it to draw his own lines, Cloudjumper watched in fascination. Hiccup and Valka watched as well, both laughing. Toothless drew his picture around Cloudjumper, but when he tried to drop the icicle he found it stuck to his tongue. He panicked and tried to get it unstuck. Everyone was laughing at him, he felt so embarrassed. He looked over at Aurora, his eyes clearly asking for help. Aurora chuckled then clicked her claws and the icicle fell to the ground. Toothless shot her a look of gratitude at Aurora then began laughing himself. Then Valka turned to Aurora as well.

"You said where come from dragons could speak human languages," she said. "Where exactly are you from?" Aurora quickly looked at Cloudjumper, who nodded.

"I come from a land way far to the south," Aurora said. "It's a land that can only be found by dragons. It's called Draconia. Dragons there are very well civilized and advanced."

"Really?" said Valka. "How is it that dragons are the only ones who could find it?"

"Because dragons are the only ones who know were it is," said Aurora. "And no offense to you two but we aren't allowed to tell humans how to find it, we with to keep away any invasion. So all I will say is this; if you want to find it you'll have to come on dragonback."

"What dose Draconia look like exactly?" Hiccup asked. Aurora got to her feet, it was her turn to draw in the snow. She used the tip of her tail to draw the outline of her country, including the island that surrounded it. It looked like a large, fat bean with a bite taken out of the southwest corner.

"It's almost 600 square miles," said Aurora, as she finished. "And I don't want to brag or anything but my mate Re, and I are the rulers of it. This head plate would double as my crown. But up here it's just a head plate."

"Where is Re?" Hiccup asked, he had meant to ask that earlier.

"No idea," Aurora lied. "I hope he's okay." She of course knew that Re was flying closer to her, but she couldn't tell any human that she had magic, even humans so trusted as Hiccup and Valka.

As the day went on Hiccup and Valka rode their dragons among the others. Aurora joined them after she had a drink of water. The dragons had found a strong updraft near on of the glaciers. It was so strong that the dragons gust hung in the air. Valka and Cloudjumper were near the top of the crowd and Hiccup and Toothless were near the middle. The draft was strong enough to support Toothless without the use of his tailfins. Valka started walking from dragon wing to dragon wing, she did this as casually as walking through her own house. She even walked across Toothless's wings, before jumping back onto Cloudjumper. both he and Toothless carried their riders way up high, where Aurora was circling.

"And now I'm up here," Valka sighed. "I don't even feel cold I just feel..."

"Free," Hiccup finished, he felt the same way. He and his mother smiled at each other. Then Valka spread her arms out wide.

"This is what it is to be a dragon Hiccup," she exclaimed happily. Hiccup began pulling the leaver that held Toothless's red tailfin.

"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon," he said as he stood up in the saddle. "But can you fly?" Then he leaped off Toothless's back like a squirrel from a tree branch. He fell a few feet then snapped open his leather wings and glided over the water. Toothless shot Cloudjumper a smirk, that clearly said 'yeah, that's right, my rider can fly.' Cloudjumper looked quite impressed. But then Toothless remembered that he was supposed to be keeping an eye on Hiccup in case he was heading for anything bad. He immediately dived after Hiccup and caught up with him easily. Valka steered Cloudjumper down to fly next to Hiccup and Aurora flew next to Toothless.

"Impressed?" Toothless asked Aurora, smartly.

"Sure," said Aurora. "But what are you going to do when he hits that?" She pointed to a tall rock right in Hiccup's way. Toothless shot after him as fast as he could. Aurora and Cloudjumper steered clear of the obstacle. Toothless managed to catch Hiccup in his paws and the flew passed the rock. He crashed landed in a large patch of snow. He sat up and looked around for Hiccup, who popped up out of the snow in a good mood.

"Whoa, man, we almost had it that time," Hiccup said. Toothless scowled and knocked his tail into Hiccup's legs, causing him to fall back into the snow. Then they were joined by Aurora and Cloudjumper. Valka dismounted and ran over to Hiccup as he got back to his feet. She was so impressed by Hiccup's invention.  
"Incredible," she said, examining the back fin. Hiccup rolled up his leather wings and put them away. When he stood up again Valka gently took is face in her hand. He leaned into her hand, much like Toothless did every time someone petted him.

"All this time you took after me," Valka said, with pride. "And where was I?" She seemed a bit ashamed.

"Will you give me another chance?" She asked. Hiccup said nothing. "I can teach you all that I've learned these passed twenty years." She went over to Toothless and nudged her fingers into the nap of his neck, this caused the spines on his back to split open with a series of clicks. Toothless was so surprised, he smiled the biggest smile in the dragon's world.

"No you can make those tight turns," Valka told him, beaming. Toothless pranced around, clapping his spines. He ran over to Hiccup, and gurgled as if to say 'did you see what she just did?' Hiccup was surprised as well.

"Did you know about this?" he asked his dragon, and judging from Toothless's excitement he didn't.

"Every dragon has its secrets," Valka said, chuckling. "And I'll show them all to you." Toothless went back to prancing around, clapping his spines. He dived into the snow and burrowed his way over to where Cloudjumper and Aurora sat. He jumped out covered in snow. Aurora giggled.

"This is so cool!" Toothless exclaimed. "This could help me greatly with flying. I wonder why I've never known about it?"

"Most likely because it hasn't developed until very recently," said Aurora. "And because you've had no other Night Furies to tell you about it."

"Does Tenor know about this?" Toothless asked, clapping his spines again.

"Yes," said Aurora. "He discovered it last year." The three dragons looked over at Hiccup and Valka, locked up in a warm hug.

"They look so happy," said Cloudjumper.

"Yeah," said Aurora. "And if Stoic gets up here, they'll be even happier. They'll be a family again, and with dragons added to it."

"You think Stoic can be trusted?" asked Cloudjumper.

"Yes," said Aurora and Toothless in unison.

"My colleagues and I trust him with our lives," said Aurora.

"He tried to take my head off last time," said Cloudjumper.

"And how long ago was that again?" Aurora asked.

"Twenty years ago," said Cloudjumper.

"Right," said Aurora. "Times have changed, a lot. The vikings of Berk and the dragons are now allies."

"She's right," said Toothless. "The loss of this tailfin was a small price to pay for piece." He looked at his red tailfin. "That and Hiccup's leg."

"I see," said Cloudjumper softly. They fell silent as Hiccup and Valka ended their hug.

"Oh, this is so great," Hiccup exclaimed. "Now you and I can go talk to Drago together."

"What?" Valka asked, laughing humorlessly. "There's no talking to Drago. We protect our

own." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Come on, we should get back," Valka said. Hiccup turned to Aurora.

"Does no one think I can change Drago's mind?" he asked.

"Well, everyone says Drago's a mad man," said Aurora. "And everyone who has said that, have all met him and know what he's like." She spread her wings and followed Cloudjumper. Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was still beaming and clapping his spines. Hiccup mounted him and they all headed back towards the city.

Tenor lead the other riders through the glaciers and icebergs. He kept his sharp eyes open for Eret's ship. It took him a while, but he soon found it. It was stuck in ice and not moving.

"Wow nice work Tenor," said Astrid.

"Thanks, that was the wildest stab in the dark I've ever made," Tenor said.

"You mean you didn't think this would actually work?" asked Astrid. Tenor shrugged sheepishly.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch Eret?" Astrid asked, sweetly.

"At your service Ms. Astrid," said Tenor. He dived towards the ship, his eyes fixed on Eret. Tenor swooped down and snatched him up in his back talons. He flew back up to the others, ignoring Eret's protest.

"What is this?" Eret yelled up at Astrid.

"A kidnaping," Astrid answered.

"What do you want?" snapped Eret, trying to pry his arm and leg out of Tenor's talons.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago," Astrid ordered.

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp?" said Eret. "Just kill me now."

"That can be arranged," said Astrid. Tenor dropped Eret towards the sea. He screamed as he fell down. Tenor waited for a second then dived after him.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to Drago!" Eret screamed. Tenor put on a burst of speed and snagged his prize again.

"Nice job Tenor," Astrid laughed. Tenor smiled pompously.

"I find I have a talent for catching a falling target," he boasted. Then he turned to Eret.

"Which way to Drago?"

"Due north," Eret grunted. Tenor turned and led the other riders towards Drago.

Back in the dragon city Hiccup and Toothless were resting on the ledge that over looked the Bewilderbeast. Valka, Cloudjumper, and Aurora were elsewhere looking after a few flightless dragons.

"Well bud we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place," Hiccup said to Toothless. The Night Fury was being swamped by the baby dragons again. Toothless kept trying to ignore them but it wasn't working. Finally he let out a loud roar and they scattered, he blinked a few times impressed with himself. But then he felt one last one chewing on his tail. Toothless growled. Hiccup watched all this amused.

"Let's get going," he said. But suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth. Toothless turned and growled, but saw that it was only Stoic, and Gobber. Stoic let Hiccup go and he spun around.

"What? How did you get in here?" Hiccup hissed, horrified.

"Same way we're getting you out," Stoic whispered. He pulled Hiccup towards the tunnel that led outside, Toothless and Gobber followed.

At the other end of the tunnel Aurora was sitting next to Cloudjumper. Valka was wrapping up the injured leg of a Monstrous Nightmare. Aurora had removed her head plate to let her head cool off.

"Where did you get that armor?" asked Cloudjumper.

"Our blacksmith made it," said Aurora, admiring her crown. "She made both of my comrades armor as well."

"What's with the snowflake?" Cloudjumper asked.

"It's my insignia," said Aurora. "My father named me after the lights that appear in the cold, north sky, and that only can be seen during the winter. So the winter sky is my sky, winter has no negative effect on me." At that moment they heard voices coming from the tunnel, loud voices. Valka finished her work and the dragon walked off. She turned to face the tunnel, she recognized the voices that were approaching. Aurora recognized them as well; Stoic and Gobber had arrived at last.

"This is about to get interesting," Aurora whispered to herself. She put her crown back on, just as Gobber appeared at the mouth of the tunnel. He looked shocked. He slowly turned around and let Stoic through. When Stoic came into the chamber and saw Valka, he was at a lost for words. He dropped the sword he was holding, his mouth hanging open in wonder. Hiccup, Gobber, and Toothless came out behind him. No one said anything for a few minuets.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoic," Valka said, her voice shaking. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all this time? Well what sign did I have that any of you could change. I tried to so hard to stop the fighting, begging you to find an alternitive, but did any of you listen." Stoic was slowly and quietly approaching her, still too shocked for words.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone," Valka went on. "But I thought you'd be safer if I stayed away." Stoic still said nothing.

"Oh stop being so stoic Stoic," Valka said. "Go on shout, say something." Stoic very gently touched her face, and finally he spoke.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he said very gently. No one said a word, even the dragons were quiet and still. Aurora began grooming her wings, just to take her mind off the silence.

Back with Tenor and the other riders, they had finally reached the glacier where Drago's camp was hidden. The dragons landed, and the riders dismounted. Tenor dropped Eret onto the ground, then took off again.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"Back up fire," Tenor whispered back. "I get the feeling you're going to need it." He flew off into the shadows. Eret was about to get up, but was pinned to the ground by Stormfly. The riders walked towards the edge of the cliff they had landed on. They looked down at a huge armada of black ships, made of wood and metal. The biggest one sat in the center, large chains were attached to its bow. The other end of the chains were attached to something deep in the water and producing a large amount of bubbles.

"What's down there?" Astrid wondered aloud. Fishlegs reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a deck of dragon flash cards and began shuffling through them muttering to himself. Suddenly the dragons started growling at something behind them. Stormfly flew off, releasing Eret. The riders were suddenly surrounded by vikings in polar bear pelts. They approached the riders with spears. The dragons tried to go to their aid but the vikings shot tranquilizer darts at them, and the dragons passed out. Then the vikings captured the riders, chained them up, and hauled them away.

Tenor circled the armada, keeping to the shadows. He soon spotted the riders and their dragons as they were brought aboard the flagship. He rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't stay uncaptured for five minuets," he muttered. He glided down and landed on a ledge near the flagship, his powerful hearing could pick up what everyone was saying.

"Drago!" said Eret, who was also tied up. "How are my fine fellow?" A large, dark man came out of the shadows. He had a series of scars all over his face, and on his head was a series of dark, greasy dreadlocks. He wore a black cloak made from dragon skin, and held a mean looking spear. He approached the riders and dragons, smirking.

"As you can see, I am right on time with a new batch of dragons," said Eret. Drago looked at the dragons, tied to a large cart. He seemed pleased.

"And as an added bounous," Eret continued. "I also caught you their riders, free of charge." Drago ignored him, and walked closer to the dragons. Hookfang woke up and Drago's men were trying to restrain him.

"Drop the ropes," Drago barked. His men obeyed. Hookfang looked Drago in the eye. Then he shot fire at him, but Drago wrapped his cloak around himself and the fire didn't touch him. Hookfang stopped firing when he saw it was making to dent. Drago walked right up to the dragon, smirking. Then he let out a dragon like roar right at Hookfang. The Nightmare drew back, scared. As Drago came closer Hookfang gave a sad moan and lowered his head to Drago's feet. Drago planted his foot on Hookfang's snout.

"You belong to me now," he growled.

"Leave him alone," snapped Snotlout. Drago turned his attention back to the riders.

"How many more are there?" he asked.

"A whole island full," Astrid boasted. "And when Hiccup comes he will..."

"Hiccup?" Drago interrupted.

"He's not a problem," said Eret quickly. "I assure you my men are hunting him down as we speak."

"He's only the son of Stoic the Vast," said Astrid bravely. "His heir to the throne of Berk, and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen."

"Dragon master?" said Drago. "I alone control the dragons."

"No, sorry," said Snotlout, laughing.

"And unless you let us go, right now," Astrid continued. "He will blast through here on his Night Fury, and will defeat you all." Drago growled, then turned on Eret.

"First there was one rider," he snapped. "And now all of Berk? And you led them to me." He shoved Eret to the ground. He went back up to the prow of the ship.

"Stop all preparations," he ordered. "We must attack the dragon rider's nest at once. We will take down their Alpha, then we will take Berk." His men cheered.

"Drago!" Eret cried. Drago looked at him with disgust.

"Get rid of him," he barked. One of the guards was about to shot Eret with a tranquilizer, but Eret was suddenly saved by Stormfly, who landed in front of Eret and took the tranquilizer for him. She dropped to the ground and passed out. Eret didn't know what to say, the dragon he had caught in a net just a few days ago had just saved his life, even when she had no reason to do so.  
"Stormfly!" cried Astrid.  
"Lock them up," Drago ordered. His men began to haul the riders away. The armada pulled up their anchors and head out, Tenor followed. He stayed out of sight, waiting for a good moment to sneak aboard the flagship and free the riders and their dragons.

Back in the dragons' city Hiccup, his family, and all their dragons were walking towards Valka's cave. While they walked; Hiccup, Stoic, and Gobber began filling Valka in on everything that had happened during her absence. They were soon joined by Skullcrusher, Grump, and Re, who had been waiting outside. They all entered the cave and sat in a big circle around a campfire that Re lit. Aurora sat next to Cloudjumper and Toothless. Once the fire was going Re laid down next to his mate.  
"I thought you would never get here," Aurora said, nuzzling him. He nuzzled her back.  
"It took us forever to find this place," Re said. "It's pretty far and we're not accustomed to the cold like you are."

"Where's Tenor?" Aurora asked.

"I told him to keep an eye on the other riders," said Re. "He'll get here eventually, I'm sure of that." They fell silent as they watched the four humans cooking fish. Stoic then turned to Re and Aurora.

"Say there are a few questions I've wanted to ask, but never got around to it," he said.

"Fire away," said Re. "I will tell you everything I can."

"Do you dragons follow the same gods we do?" asked Stoic.

"No, your gods don't like us very well," said Aurora. "They can't get passed our 'devilish appearance'. So we follow our own gods and have our own after life." She reached into a pouch on her saddle and pulled out a scroll. She undid the string and rolled it across the room. It rolled into the center of the cave and opened up. On the scroll was a constellation of stars with a cation below it, that said The Dragon's Heaven, ruled by Lord Draco, the Great Dragon God.

"I've seen those stars," said Hiccup. "They form the shape of a dragon."

"Yes," said Aurora. "That's were a good dragon's spirit goes when it dies. And it's ruled by Draco." Aurora rolled the scroll back up and put it away.

"You have saddles but no riders?" Valka asked.

"Our rider is currently at home with malaria," said Re. "Her name is Serenity. She was raised by dragons and is a very good dragon healer."

"Raised by dragons?" said Valka.

"Yes, her family was rather abusive," said Aurora. "So her guardian dragon, Ruby, took her under his wing and taught her to ride. She's been riding since she was five."

"And how long ago was that exactly?" asked Gobber.

"No idea," said Re. "Dragons don't really count years like you humans do." They talked some more for quite a long time. Valka told them all about her adventures, and Stoic, Gobber, and Hiccup told her about theirs.

Back on Drago's ship Eret and the riders were about to be shoved off the gangplank. They weren't happy at all.

"Can this day get any worse?" Snotlout shouted at the skies.

"We're going to jump into freezing cold water and die from drowning," said Tuffnut.

"Sounds refusing," said Eret. He then turned to Astrid. "Please ladies first." He smirked. Astrid glared at him.

"You, stinking, hunk of dragon..."

"Duck," Eret said, interrupting Astrid's insult. Eret swung his legs at the two men holding Astrid, he kicked them both in the head and knocked them out. Just then Tenor landed on the gangplank and took out the rest of the foes, then cut the riders' bonds.

"Where have you been?" Astrid whispered at him.

"I choose my fights very carefully," Tenor whispered back. "I figured I could either fly down and use much needed energy to fight thousands of trappers; or I could save that energy for a later fight and rescue you now when I don't have to battle several foes at once. Hey it makes my life easier."

"A dragon who knows battle strategies," said Eret impressed.

"Yeah, with humans out to get us we have to think like our enemy," said Tenor. "It's kept us alive for all these years. Now are we going to free your dragons or not?" Once their bonds were cut Eret and the riders split up to search the traps that were scattered all over the deck. Tenor went with Astrid. They went to the first trap they saw and ducked under the tarp that covered the trap. Tenor went to the crank that opened the trap, and began turning it.

"Eret seems to have changed his mind about dragons," Astrid said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, being saved by a dragon does seem to have that effect," Tenor said.

"Do you think Hiccup can change Drago's mind too?" Astrid asked. Tenor finished opening the trap.

"Well, if he does it'll be miracle," he said. "Drago doesn't seem like the changing-mind type." Tenor gave Astrid a boost up to the opening in the trap. Astrid looked into the trap and spotted Meatlug bound and muzzled. Astrid jumped into the trap and began to free her.

"Nice speech by the way," Tenor said as Astrid began uniting the Gronkle.

"Thanks," said Astrid.

Elsewhere on the ship Eret had just opened up the trap that held Stormfly. He jumped into the trap and slowly approached the Nadder. Eret still couldn't get over how selfless this dragon had been. She had absolutely no reason to save his life, but she did anyway. Eret couldn't help but think that maybe Hiccup had been right about dragons. As he got closer Stormfly squirmed, her eyes wide and afraid. Eret held out his hand.

"Thank you, for saving my life," he whispered. Stormfly looked at him, and he knew that she understood. She leaned forward and placed her snout in his palm.

"Now let me return the favor," Eret said. Stormfly gave a small nod. Once all the dragons were found, Eret and the riders regrouped near Stormfly's trap.

"So what's the plan?" asked Snotlout.

"Hide in the traps with your dragons," said Eret. "Then when Drago's ready for battle at the Dragon Rider's nest, we burst out and bring down hel."

"And I'm getting the feeling that this nest is where we're going to find Hiccup and the others," said Tenor. "So they can help, and Drago won't stand a chance against my cousin."

"Is he your cousin?" Eret asked.

"I don't know," Tenor said honestly. "He could be."

"Lets get going before we're found out," Astrid whispered. Eret nodded.

"Tenor, would you mind if I ride you for this?" he asked. Tenor looked him up and down.

"You think you can hang on?" he said. "I can get pretty erratic."

"I'll do my best," said Eret.

"Very well," said Tenor. "You can ride me and I'll try to easy on you."

"Thanks," said Eret. With that they went back into the traps with the dragons, Tenor joined Astrid and Eret in Stormfly's trap. They sat there to wait.

Back in Valka's cave the family had left the campfire and were making lunch. Everyone was now brought up to date. The dragons sat in a semicircle watching and listening. Valka and Stoic were chopping up cod for shishcabobs. Hiccup was still ranting on about what had changed in Berk.

"You would not believe how much things have changed back home," he said as he grabbed a few fish from a basket. "Where we used to make weapons we now make saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth." He closed the lid of the basket before Toothless could get any. The Night Fury was feeling a bit hungry, he hadn't eaten for a while. He began to sniff around for and scraps, his stomach rumbling. He looked over at Re and Aurora who were munching on dried squid they'd brought from home. Toothless sat next to them and Cloudjumper.

"You okay?" Aurora asked. Toothless was about to answer when suddenly a few shishcabobs landed on the ground in front of him. He went to eat them, but they were snatched up by Cloudjumper. Toothless looked at the spot sadly, then up at Cloudjumper, giving him his big cute eyes. Cloudjumper looked at him and gave in. He upchucked half of the fish for Toothless and the younger dragon slurped it up, a dragon slurppie. Cloudjumper looked over at Aurora who was watching, she giggled and winked at him, making Cloudjumper blush. They turned back to the humans, Hiccup was still talking non stop like he was fifteen again.

"And when you move back in we can be a family again," he said. Then Stoic finally got him to quiet down.

"Easy son, it's a lot to take in," he said. Hiccup shut his mouth and sat next to Gobber. Valka was getting water from a dripping icicle. She was very quiet. Then Stoic began whistling a tune. Valka paused and listened, remembering the tune. Stoic walked up to her, still whistling. Then he began singing.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will.._. Suddenly he was interrupted by Gobber. They all looked at him, and he sat back down. Stoic continued.

_If you will promise me your heart  
And love..._ He stopped when Valka still said nothing. Valka remembered this song, from when they were young. She wanted to join in, if she could just remember the next verse. After a few minuets she remembered it and sang a long.

_And love me for eternity  
My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me_. She and Stoic began dancing as they sang their song.

Stoic:  
_But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me._

Valka:  
_I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold._

Stoic:  
_I only want you near me._

BOTH:  
_To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me._

As the song and the dancing ended the four vikings began laughing. The dragons watched and listened. Aurora and Re smiled at each other and entwined their tails.

"Who knew these vikings had a similar custom to ours," said Aurora, in Dragontongue.

"With a betrothal song."

"I know," said Re. "And it's nice to see real Viking culture for change."

"Yeah it is," said Aurora. "Especially when they keep wanting to learn about ours." They turned back to watching the vikings, they were all out of breath.

"Never thought I'd see the day when we did that dance again," said Stoic.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka laughed.

"I would be so happy if you came home," Stoic said, getting down on one knee. "Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Toothless went over and gave Valka an encouraging scoot forward. Everyone laughed. Stoic got up as Hiccup joined them.

"We can be a family again," said Stoic. "What do you say?" Valka looked at Toothless, he smiled and nodded, he crooned as if to say 'what have you got to loose?' Valka petted him and looked back at Stoic.

"Yes," she said, as though the answer was obvious. Gobber went over to them, and they all gave a group hug with Toothless's head in the middle. Aurora and Cloudjumper looked at each other.

"What did I tell you?" she said. "They're going to be just fine." The vikings ended the group hug, in a very good mood. But then the dragons began to get restless. Toothless growled and curled himself defensively around Hiccup.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked nervously. They all turned to the entrance of the cave where they could see the dragons in the rest of the city, all flocking towards the exit. The vikings ran towards the tunnel that led outside. Aurora and Re were right behind them.

When they got out onto a ledge, they saw Drago's armada on the shores of the glacier. The dragon army began fighting the refugees. Valka looked down at it all, she was mad. She turned to go back inside.

"What do you want to do?" Stoic asked. Valka put a hand on Stoic's and Hiccup's shoulder.

"We have to save the dragons," she said. Stoic turned to Re and Aurora.

"Wait for us," he said. Re nodded as the vikings went back in to get their dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inside Stormfly's trap; Eret, Astrid, Stormfly, and Tenor sat in the dark, listening to the ship sail through the water. They were all quiet for a while, then Eret broke the silence.

"So you're half Night Fury?" he asked Tenor, who was almost invisible except for his glowing green eyes.

"Yes I am," said Tenor. "And possibly the only one in existence."

"What's your other half?" asked Eret.

"Blackfang," said Tenor. "I'd show you my black teeth if it weren't so dark in here. My bite is so poisonous it can kill anything way faster than instantly, just with one quick nip."

"Have you ever killed a humans?" asked Astrid.

"No," said Tenor. "I've been tempted to kill a few though."

"What Night Fury qualities do have?" asked Eret.

"I can fly as fast," said Tenor. "I can navigate though the dark as well as see in the dark, I have the same type of firepower in addition to regular fire, I can retract my teeth, and I'm just as intelligent and clever."

"I thought the Night Furies were all wiped out," Eret said.

"And who told you that?" Tenor said.

"No one," Eret confessed. "I've just never seen one, so I though they were all dead."

"It's definitely a possibility," Tenor agreed. "Another theory out there is that they're nomadic hermits, like some species of whales." Suddenly they felt the boat come to a stop and their came shouts from outside the trap. The trap gave a lurch forward and started moving.

"I think we've arrived," said Eret. "Time to mount up." Tenor steered Astrid through the dark to Stormfly, then let Eret get on his back.

"We should take off as soon as the trap opens," said Eret, picking up the reins.

"You better hold on tight," Tenor said, building up with his usual adrenaline. The trap began to open. Then, when it was wide enough the dragons all flew out with their riders on their backs. They didn't hesitate in attacking Drago's army. They shot fire at the traps, freeing the dragons that were trapped. Eret held on for his life as Tenor sped after Stormfly. Astrid had to keep helping him stay in the saddle. The ships were anchored on the shore of a massive glacier with spikes of ice on the top. Dragons came flying out of the glacier and attacking the enemy.  
"Where the heck are we?" Tenor asked, speaking the question that was on everyone's mind. They had no time to explore however as Drago's men began firing at them. The dragons fired back.

"Cut, them, down!" roared Drago. His men fired bolas, arrows, and boulders at the dragons, missing every time. Tenor and Stormfly flew towards the glacier to avoid getting hit my a large boulder. The boulder missed them and hit one of the ice spikes, causing it to fall towards the two dragons. They were about to get knocked out of the sky, when the spike was blasted to bits. Once the steam cleared Astrid and Eret spotted Hiccup and Toothless flying towards them gallantly, Inferno in hand, flanked by Gobber and Stoic on their dragons. Re and Aurora flew out of the glacier and joined the fight. Hiccup pulled Toothless alongside Tenor and Stormfly.

"Welcome aboard dragon rider," Hiccup called to Eret.

"Thanks, I think," said Eret nervously, still gripping the saddle for dear life.

"Where've you been?" asked Astrid, relieved that Hiccup was all right.

"Oh, you know," Hiccup said casually. "Just catching up with Mom." He pointed to the glacier; they could see Valka in her flying uniform, mounted on Cloudjumper, with the Bewilderbeast rearing out of the ice behind her.

"Whoa," Tenor drew out.

"That's your mother!?" Astrid exclaimed, quite shocked.

"Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flare," Hiccup said, amused. He then clicked the stirrup and flew Toothless into the battle, followed by Tenor and Stormfly.

Once the Alpha was free of the ice he shot ice at the enemies, and smashing the traps with his big feet. Valka steered Cloudjumper from trap to trap, freeing the dragons. But then suddenly Cloudjumper got snagged by a net, and he crashed. Valka fell off unharmed, right near Drago. She got to her feet and ran at Drago, full of rage. She slammed her staff into his face, which he blocked.

"You can't take our dragons," Valka snapped, her voice muffled by her mask. "They're controlled by the Alpha." Drago chuckled darkly.

"Then it's a good thing I've brought a challenger," he sneered. He then turned around to face his armada, and led out a series of loud roars. And from the water beneath the ships another Bewilderbeast emerged like the Devil himself. This one was dark grey with shackles on its tusks. It roared at the good Alpha and stomped towards it. All the riders were surprised as they circled this challenger.

"Another one?" said Hiccup. The rival Alpha and the good Alpha soon began to fight, slamming their tusks into the other's head, creating a sound like an earthquake and an avalanche all rolled into one. Valka looked at the fight, then ran at Drago again slamming her staff into the back of his head. He spun around and knocked the staff out of her hand and pushed her to the ground. Cloudjumper was still struggling to get out of the net, all he could do was watch as Drago planted his foot on Valka's throat. She tried to get it off, but failed. He was about to stab her in the head with his spear, when there came a loud roar. Re flew down and knocked Drago off Valka. The dragon landed and whipped the spear out of Drago's hand with his tail. Drago ran at Re and jumped at his head, but before he could grab it Re reared up and slammed his talons into Drago. Drago fell to the ground and Re pinned him down, snarling. He was about to burn Drago to a crisp when Drago pulled out a large dagger and thrusted it into the roof of Re's open mouth. The dragon screamed in pain and backed off of Drago, who got to his feet. He thrust the dagger further into Re's jaw, knocking off his head plate. Drago sneered and twisted the dragger, Re could feel his skull starting to split. Suddenly Stoic came out of no where and pushed Drago away from Re, who collapsed, still had the dagger in his jaw. Stoic hit Drago in the head, stunning him briefly. Stoic then ran to his wife and helped her up.

"Thank you Stoic," said Valka.

"For you my dear, anything," Stoic said confidently as he twirled his ax. He ran back at Drago and Valka ran to Re. She knelt beside his head. His mouth was propped open by the hilt of the dagger, blood was already flooding his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Valka asked, worried.

"He didn't get my brain," Re said, optimistically. "Can you get this thing out of my mouth?" Valka gripped the dragger. Re opened his mouth as wide as it would go, and Valka slid the dagger out of his jaw. She threw it away.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said. Re smiled.

"You are welcome Ms. Valka," he said humbly. "I find saving good humans is fun."

"Can you get up?" Valka asked.

"Yeah," Re groaned. He rolled onto his belly so his feet were under him. Valka stood back and he shakily got up. He shook his head. Then he spread his wings and flew back into the fight. Valka went to free Cloudjumper, as Stoic stunned Drago again. Re circled over them, he had a hunch he would be needed again. His jaw was in agony and his mouth was soaked in blood but he tried his best to ignore it. Stoic and Drago were at each other's throat.

"I watched you burn!" roared Drago.

"Takes more than a little fire to kill me," Stoic roared back. They began throwing punches. Re watched, wondering if he should risk breathing fire. Then deciding it was worth the risk he dove at Drago and shot his salmon pink fire at him. The fire burned his mouth like he had just drank a gallon of lava, but Re ignored it and landed near the fight. He joined Stoic in overwhelming Drago.

Meanwhile, the two Alphas continued to fight. Valka tried and failed to stop them. Cloudjumper flew her out of harm's way. At first it looked like the Good Alpha wan gaining the upper hand, but then the rival managed to get his big tusks around his throat. The Good Alpha roared as the rival slammed him to the ground. Then just before he could get back up the rival stabbed him with his tusks, right in the heart, killing him instantly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, very shocked. The Grey Alpha threw back his head and let out his roar of triumph. All the dragons, mines the Berkian and Draconian dragons, were instantly pulled under the Rival Alpha's powerful spell. Aurora tired to block it with her magic, but she had never had to block one of her father's soldiers before and she struggled. The Grey Alpha used his magic to pull his new followers down to him and forced them to bow to him. Drago roared triumphantly. He spotted Valka flying by on Cloudjumper.

"Bring her down!" Drago bellowed at his Bewilderbeast. The Grey Alpha shot ice at Cloudjumper, encasing his tail and weighing him down. Valka was clinging to her dragon with her fingertips. Stoic ran to Re, who was closest. He got on the saddle and Re took off before Stoic could say anything. Re flew at Cloudjumper just as Valka lost her grip, the green dragon went into a dive. When he was close enough Stoic leaped from the saddle and caught his wife in mid-air, and they both landed safely onto Re's back again.

"Nice catch Re," Stoic complimented.

"Thanks," Re said, out of breath. His head wound was starting to make him dizzy, making it a lot harder to fly. He landed on a ledge that had a huge ice spike on the end, a good enough place to land. When he landed Stoic and Valka got off. The world was spinning before Re's eyes, he shook his head trying to clear it, that and his mouth still felt like it was on fire.

"You alright Re?" asked Stoic.

"I don't think I'll be flying for a while," Re panted. He lowered his head to get rid of the dizziness. He then splashed snow on his face to clean off the blood. But unfortunately his wound was still bleeding. He laid down in the snow, before he could fall over.

Down below Hiccup steered Toothless to where Drago stood. They landed and Drago turned around. Hiccup adjusted his metal leg so he could walk on it and dismounted. Drago laughed.

"This is the great Dragon Master?" he scoffed. "Son of Stoic the Vast? What shame he must feel." Hiccup ignored this; he'd gotten a similar lecture from Alvin the Treacherous and was far too used to it.

"All this loss?" he said. "And for what? To be unstoppable?" Drago sneered and nodded. Toothless growled, wanting more than anything to tackle this devil and blast him to bits.

"Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together," Hiccup said.

"Or tear them apart," sneered Drago. He then unclipped his right gauntlet and removed it at the shoulder. Hiccup expected to see an arm there, but instead there was nothing but a shoulder.

"You see," Drago said as he put his arm back on. "I know what it is too live in fear, to watch my village burned, and my family taken. I swore then that I would rise above the fear of dragons." Behind him Hiccup could see the Grey Alpha advancing to where his parents were hiding and could see the glint of Re's gold armor up next to them.

"Then why a dragon army?" he said.

"You need dragon to concur other dragons," Drago explained.

"Or maybe you need dragons to concur people," said Hiccup, wondering why Re didn't fight the Grey Alpha. "To control the ones who follow you, and destroy those who won't." Drago chuckled.

"Clever boy," he said quietly.

"The world wants peace," said Hiccup. "And we have the answer back on Berk, just let me show you."

"No," roared Drago. "Let me, show you." He then roared to his Bewilderbeast. The Grey Alpha turned his attention from Stoic, Valka, and Re and joined Drago. It sneered down, right at Toothless.

"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command," said Drago. "So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all." He pointed his spear at Toothless. The Alpha looked the Night Fury in the eye, and used his magic to pull him under. Immediately Toothless began squirming and crying, like he was having a seizure. He could hear the Alpha's spell in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to resist. He hadn't felt this kind of power since he unwillingly led Stoic to Dragon Island to fight the Red Death, only this time it was much stronger.

"Witness the power of will over others," sneered Drago. The Grey Alpha felt the Night Fury's resistance and unleashed all his power. Toothless could resist no more and the Grey Alpha managed to break through his psyche. His eyes opened and grew wide in a hypnotized expression, and his pupils went so thin they almost vanished. He was under the Grey Alpha's spell, yet there was a very small part of him that didn't want to do the villain's bidding.

"And in the face of it," Drago continued. "You are nothing." He pointed his spear from Toothless to Hiccup. Toothless slowly turned to face his rider, eyes wide. Hiccup grew afraid as he backed away from the Night Fury.  
"What did he just tell you?" he asked, his voice shaking. This Night Fury was no longer Toothless, he was an extension of the Grey Alpha. He had changed in a spit second, and everything that made him Toothless was completely gone. The dragon slowly began pushing Hiccup towards a huge wall of ice, Hiccup was too stubborn and too scared to get out of the way.

Way up on the cliff Stoic and Valka peeked out from the ice spike to see what the Grey Alpha was up to. They instantly spotted the Night Fury stalking his rider into a corner. Stoic turned to Re.

"Can you get me down there?" he asked. Re heaved a huge breath.

"If I fly I'll pass out," he panted. "But I can run, really fast." He jumped to his feet and Stoic got on his back. Re took off down the steep hill towards the Night Fury. He ran as fast as he could fly. He jumped over every obstacle in his way. His head wound was throbbing unbearably and it made it hard to focus. But he ran on, ignoring the pain. Stoic steered him towards Hiccup who was begging the Night Fury to stop. Re picked up speed as he saw the black dragon slowly open his mouth. Stoic urged Re onward, they were just about there when they heard the familiar screech of a plasma blast directed right at Hiccup. The dragon's mouth glowed blue. Re put on one last burst of speed and knocked Hiccup out of the line of fire; just before the Night Fury fired his blast, which hit Stoic right in the chest and exploded. Re fell over and Stoic flew off his saddle.

Hiccup lay panting on the ground, unharmed. He looked over at the Night Fury. He was looking at the ground, smoke curling out of his mouth. He was panting heavily. Then Hiccup looked over to a large figure, lying on the ground covered in chunks of ice, motionless. Hiccup quickly got to his feet and ran to his dad, pulling the ice off him. Re got to his feet, severely stunned and still bleeding, but unharmed. He looked over at Hiccup, who pulled the last of the ice off Stoic's body. The poor boy was hysteric.

"Dad!" he cried as he rolled Stoic onto his back. They were joined by Valka and Gobber. They ran to Stoic, all hoping for the best. Valka knelt beside Stoic and put her ear to her husband's chest. Hiccup watched anxiously. Then Valka closed her eyes, sadness crossed her face. She lifted her head and looked at Hiccup. She didn't have to tell him that Stoic was gone, he just knew. He felt his whole body go numb from shock.

"No," he whispered, his voice shattered. He didn't want to believe it, but he had no choice. He felt the tears run down his face, but he didn't stop them. Drago walked off, looking satisfied. The Grey Alpha released the Night Fury from his spell. Toothless shook his head and looked over at the humans around Stoic, having no knowledge of what just happened. The other riders joined them with Tenor and Aurora. When they saw Hiccup and Valka crying over Stoic's body they all knew their chief was dead. Aurora and Tenor stood next to Re. The riders got off their dragons and gathered around Stoic. Astrid knelt beside Hiccup and put her arm around his shaking shoulders. Toothless saw this and quietly approached Stoic. He nudged his hand but suddenly Hiccup shoved him back.

"No! Get away from him!" he shouted. Toothless backed off, shocked. "Go on! Get out of here! Go!" Toothless looked at his rider with a look of pure heartbreak, but he backed off. He turned and ran away.

"It's not his fault," Valka said gently. "You know that." At that moment the Grey Alpha pulled all the dragons under his spell, including Toothless. The three Draconians were protected by their royal blood. Aurora could not pull the dragons out of the Grey Alpha's spell, no matter how hard she tried. There were several things she wanted to do, but couldn't; she wanted to bring Stoic back, but she couldn't raise the dead, she wanted to heal her mate's head wound but didn't want to expose the fact she had magic to the humans, for she didn't want to end up like the Grey Alpha.  
The Alpha gathered his followers. Drago watched them flock to their king, sneering. Then he spotted the Night Fury struggling to take off. He walked over to it and pinned it down with his spear. The Night Fury wriggled as Drago got on its back. He clicked the stirrup and they took off. The Grey Alpha used his magic to make sure the Night Fury didn't escape. Drago looked down at his men.

"Gather the men and meet me at Berk," he ordered. He steered the Night Fury after the the Alpha and the dragon army. Hiccup looked up when he heard his dragon roaring. He spotted the Night Fury flying after the Alpha with Drago on his back.

"Toothless!" he cried. He jumped up and was about to go save his friend when his mother stopped him.

"Don't," she said. Hiccup stopped and watched as Drago took his friend away, regretting everything he'd said. They all watched helplessly as Drago and the Grey Alpha disappeared with all the dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The atmosphere was very quiet and heavy. The nine humans began preparing Stoic for his funeral. Gobber asked the three remaining dragons to help, which they were all too happy to do. Re was starting to physically recover from carrying Stoic to his death, the dizziness was bearable and he could breathe normally again. However, he didn't think he would ever recover mentally. After seeing Hiccup and his family so happy to be together again, he felt so guilty about being the last dragon Stoic rode.

While the humans put Stoic on a stretcher the dragons found an old ship to put him in. They brought it up onto the beach and put a ramp down. No one said a word as Aurora and Tenor carefully picked up the stretcher and flew it onto the ship's deck, where Re and the humans waited. The two dragon carefully set the stretcher down near the mast. Once it was on the deck Tenor and Aurora landed next to Re. Gobber picked up a large piece of white sail, handed one corner to Hiccup and they draped it over Stoic's body. Re, who had brought Stoic's helmet onboard, carefully placed it on top. Valka put his ax next to him. When everything was in place they all walked off the ship, still silent. While the humans hiked up to a cliff on the wall of the glacier, the three dragons worked on getting the ship on the water. Aurora pulled and Re and Tenor pushed. When it was on the water they gave it one last heave and sent it on its way. The three dragons then flew up to join the vikings. They landed on a ledge at the back of the cliff. Hiccup and Valka were setting up a wood pile, everyone else was standing nearby with bows and arrows, including Eret who didn't even know Stoic. When the wood pile was set up Aurora lit it with her blue fire, then joined her comrades on the ledge. She and Tenor removed their head plates, Re still hadn't found his, and put them on the ground as Gobber spoke.

"My the Valkiries welcome you," he said. "And lead you through Odin's great battlefield. My they sing your praises loud and clear, so that we may hear it from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at The Table of Kings." Astrid handed Hiccup a bow and arrow. He took it without looking at her, and fitted the arrow into the bow as Gobber continued.

"For a great man has fallen," he said. "A chieftain, a father, a friend." Hiccup put the tip of the arrow into the burning wood pile, and it lit up with Aurora's blue fire. Then Hiccup raised the bow and arrow to the sky, aimed it at the ship, and fired it. It shot through air and landed on the deck of the ship, setting it a blaze. The other vikings raise their arrows to the sky, already lit with blue dragonfire. They fired and the arrows joined the first one on the deck. The ship went up in flame lighting the world with a heavenly blue light, like the Northern Lights. Hiccup walked to the edge of the cliff, watching the ship burn. Finally he spoke.

"I'm not the chief you wanted me to be," he said. "And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was." Valka came up beside him and gently ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"You came early into this world," she said softly. "You were such a wee thing. I feared you wouldn't make it, but your father never lost faith in you." She stood in front of him, her hand on his shoulder.

"He always said you'd be the strongest of them all," she said. "You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our kinds together." She placed her other hand on his face. "That is who you are." She stood back and Hiccup walked closer to the edge. They all looked at him, surrounded by a halo of blue light from the burning ship.

"I eh, I was so afraid of becoming my dad," he said. "Mostly because I never thought I could. How do you become someone that great, that amazing. I guess you can only try." He turned to face them all.

"A chief protects his own," he said, strength coming back into his voice. "We're going back."

"Eh, with what?"asked Tuffnut.

"He took all the dragons," Ruffnut pointed out. Hiccup smiled, for the first time in a long while.

"Not all of them," he said. He looked at the three remanning dragons. "Aurora, do you remember those baby dragons that kept annoying Toothless?"

"Yes," Aurora answered. "What about them?"

"Can you find them and bring them here?" Hiccup asked. Aurora immediately recognized his plan.

"Yes sir," she said. "I'll be right back." She spread her wings and took off, heading back into the nearly empty city.

"What do you mean baby dragons?" asked Gobber.

"There are a few dragons that can't be controlled by a Bewilderbeast," Re explained.

"Other Alphas, Queens, and hatchlings, that's why the three of us weren't effected."

"And there were some hatchlings in that nest that are big enough to ride on," Hiccup said.

"It's all we've got left." At that moment Aurora returned followed by the hatchlings, who were chirping excitedly. They landed near the others.

"Thanks Aurora," Hiccup said.

"You're welcome," Aurora said. "However there is a slight problem, there's only eight." Hiccup counted baby dragons, then counted riders; sure enough they were one short. The others had found their mounts already. Hiccup looked at Re.

"Re, do you think you can carry a rider?" he asked, looking at the dragon's head wound.

"Yes," Re said. "I think so." He knelt down so Hiccup could climb on his back, as the others got on their mounts. Aurora and Tenor put their head plates back on. Re heaved himself up.

"Lets go," Hiccup said. He clicked the reins and Re took off, followed by the hatchlings, Aurora and Tenor brought up the rear, to make sure no one got left behind. They flew into a large pass between two glaciers, a shortcut to Berk. The hatchlings flew very fast and were very excited. They began bragging about who would reach the end of the pass first. The riders held on for their lives, especially Gobber who could only hold on with one hand. The atmosphere lifted a great deal and everyone cheered up a bit. The dragons flew through the pass dodging ice bridges. ice spikes, and narrow sections. Tenor split his spines so he could maneuver better.

"We can't fly these things," said Tuffnut, frustrated.

"Yeah no kidding," Fishlegs agreed.

"Stop trying to steer them," Aurora instructed. "Just hold on as tight as you can and let them do the rest." The riders did as she said and suddenly riding the babies was a bit easier. Gobber's mount pulled up next to Re.

"This is very dangerous," he cried. "Some might suggest, this is poorly conceived."

"Then it's a good thing I never listen," said Hiccup, as he steered Re passed a tall tower of ice.

"So what's your plan?" asked Gobber.

"Get Toothless back," Hiccup called over the rushing wind. "And kick Drago's..." He was cut off as Re flew behind a wall of ice. Suddenly Gobber spotted a huge ice bridge right in the way.

"Head's up!" he cried. All the dragons flew under the bridge, but Gobber's mount smacked right into it. Gobber fell of and was saved by Aurora who snatched him up in her talons and put him back on his mount.

It took them all day to get through the pass. By the time they reached the end of it the stars were out. Tenor almost vanished in the darkness, except for his glowing green eyes. They soared over the open ocean, heading back to Berk. Aurora got the hatchlings to fly in a V formation with Re at the head and Tenor and Aurora at the ends. The babies continued chattering happily, and loudly. There was no light except for the moon, which was almost full.

"It's good to see the stars," Valka said.

"There's so many," said Snotlout. They all looked up at the millions of twinkling lights, randomly placed in the pitch black sky.

"Look even our stars are out," said Aurora. She pointed to the constellation Draco, right a head of them.

"How you doing Re?" Hiccup asked quietly, patting the dragon's neck.

"Better," said Re. "The night air helps."

"You're not going to fall asleep anytime soon are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I can go three weeks without sleep," said Re. "Even with this head wound. You don't need to worry about me."

"Thanks for helping us," Hiccup said.

"You're welcome chief," Re said. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, back there."

"It's alright Re," Hiccup said, patting his neck again. "You gave it your best. I don't blame you in the slightest." He then leaned down and switched his metal leg into flight mode, he figured he wouldn't have time to it when he got Toothless back.

They flew onwards towards Berk as the night dragged on. It didn't take long before the complaining started from the teens and the baby dragons, they were all getting bored. Aurora used secretly her magic to light up the skies with the Northern Lights. This quieted them down a great deal. With this new light they saw wildlife below in the water. There was a lone Blue Whale swimming by itself. The animal was massive, as large as the Bewilderbeast. It came up for air, the dragons could feel the spray from its spout. Then it dived into the water and disappeared. The ocean was very quiet, hardly any waves.

It took them all night to reach the waters near Berk, the dragons grew excited again. The air got a little bit warmer and in the distance a thin ribbon of daylight appeared. The stars began to vanish as the sky grew lighter. The usual morning fog appeared, which the dragons had no problems navigating through. Then they saw Berk on the horizon. The dragons picked up the pace, ready for another fight. Soon they saw the two statues that marked the entrance to Berk's harbor, smashed up. They rounded the corner and there was the Grey Alpha, perched on the small rock that held the village. The village itself was covered in ice spikes. A huge swarm of dragons buzzed behind the Alpha's crown like bees.

"Okay, there's the Alpha," Hiccup said. "We need to get his focus off of Toothless."

"How?" asked Ruffnut.

"You forgotten who you're riding with," cried Eret energized. "There isn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle." He scratched the head of his mount, who cooed happily. The baby dragon spotted fish below in the water and dived after them.

"Amateur," Snotlout chuckled. Aurora dived after the baby and herded it back in line. As they neared the village Re let out a triumphant roar, announcing their arrival. The villagers cheered. The riders split up. Astrid and the other teens landed in the plaza with Aurora and Tenor. Hiccup steered Re in circles over the village, waiting for a chance to move in and confront Drago again. He spotted him right in front of the Alpha's head, still mounted on the Night Fury. Re snarled and flashed his blood stained teeth. Suddenly a sheep shot into the air, bleating in protest. It fell back down and was caught by Eret. He and the others were positioned around the sheep launcher, launching sheep at the Alpha. It was very distracted by this and for the moment forgot about destroying the village.

"You have a sheep launcher?" Re asked, amused.

"It's for the Dragon Races," Hiccup explained. "It launches sheep into play."

"Oh, nice," Re said. He hovered in place to watch all this. The Alpha was growing irritated by all the sheep being thrown at him, he opened his mouth to shoot ice at this irritation but was interrupted by a loud bellow from a foghorn. He looked to see what made the sound but found nothing. He turned back to the riders. They launched the black sheep at him and it landed on his face. The Alpha was not amused. He opened his mouth again, but was interrupted again by the foghorn. Fed up by now the Alpha blasted ice at the foghorn, fleshing out Fishlegs. Hiccup clicked the reins and steered Re up to the Night Fury and Drago. Re flew slightly beneath the black dragon so he could get Hiccup right up close as he could to his dragon. Drago looked just as irritated as the Alpha, which Re couldn't help but find funny.

"You are certainly hard to get rid of," he said. "I'll say that." Hiccup ignored him and looked at his dragon, who was still wide-eyed and expressionless. Re slowly got closer, trying not to clip wings.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, desperately. "It's me bud, I'm right here. Come back to me." The Night Fury didn't even blink. Drago chuckled.

"He's not yours anymore," he said. "He belongs to the Alpha. But please, great Dragon Master, try to take him." Re snorted in amusement.

"He will not miss a second time," Drago said darkly. The Alpha lowered his head so his face was right beneath the two dragons. Re tensed up, ready to dodge either an ice blast from the Alpha or a plasma blast from the Night Fury. Hiccup held his hand out to his dragon.

"It wasn't your fault bud," he said gently. "They made you do it." The dragon suddenly blinked and twitched his ears. He could faintly see the outline of Hiccup on a large dragon and could hear his voice. Re inched closer.

"You would never hurt him," Hiccup continued. "You would never hurt me." He placed his hand on the dragon's muzzle. The more he spoke the easier it became for the Night Fury to break though the Alpha's spell. He focused on his rider's voice.

"Please you are my best friend, bud," Hiccup said, beggingly. "I love you Toothless." This was all that was needed, the dragon was able to break free from the Alpha's spell. His vision cleared and he could see Hiccup's face. He shook his head to clear it, he looked at his rider with his big eyes, and smiled.

"Thata boy that's it," Hiccup cried triumphantly. "I'm here." Toothless smiled bigger and put his face back in Hiccup's hand. He crooned as if to say 'Hiccup! I knew you'd save me'. But then suddenly Drago roared in anger and smacked Toothless with his spear. The Alpha tried to pull Toothless back under, but found that Hiccup had broken him out for good, and that his spell was being blocked by Lord Draco himself. Toothless tried to get Drago of his back, but the villain held on. Re backed up slightly.

"Re fire," Hiccup ordered. Re roared and shot his salmon pink fire at Drago, trying not hit Toothless. Drago blocked the blast with his cloak, but this loosened his grip on the saddle and Toothless was then able buck him off. Drago fell towards the Alpha's face. Toothless hovered awkwardly and smiled at Hiccup again. But then gravity began pulling Toothless down as well. Hiccup stood up in Re's saddle.

"Thanks Re," he said quickly, then jumped after his dragon. Re flew off and landed next to his comrades. Hiccup and Toothless fell towards the ground, missing the Alpha's head. Toothless roared at his rider as if to say 'Hiccup! help!'. He looked scared. But soon Hiccup caught up and pulled himself into the saddle, hooked his left leg into the stirrup, and pulled Toothless put of the dive. Drago had landed on the head of his Alpha and looked down as Hiccup and Toothless were reunited once again, and flew off. They soared over the ruined village. Hiccup looked at Drago, forming a plan in his head.

"We need to get those two apart," he said. He steered Toothless over to a roof top where a shredded flag was waving slightly. Hiccup tore a long piece of the flag off and steered Toothless towards the back of the village. Toothless could still feel the Alpha trying to pull him back under his spell. The Night Fury kept shaking his head, irritated.

"You have to shut him out Toothless," Hiccup instructed. He then held the piece of flag over the dragon's eyes.

"Do you trust me bud?" he asked. Toothless looked at the blindfold, hesitated, then girggled as if to say 'yes, I trust you Hiccup'. His rider then tied the blindfold over Toothless's eyes and secured it at the back.

"We can do this bud," Hiccup said, encouragingly. "You and me, as one." He placed a hand on Toothless's muzzle, calming the nervous dragon right down. Toothless took a deep breath and was not afraid. They flew over the Golden Apple Tree, then Hiccup steered his dragon back over the village.

"Now let's try this one more time," Hiccup said determined. Toothless knew what was coming and prayed to Lord Draco that it would be successful, just this once. As they flew closer to Drago and the Alpha Toothless could feel the spell grow stronger in his head. Hiccup noticed the dragon's ears and sonar flaps vibrating. He hugged Toothless's head, covering his ears.

"Block him out Toothless," Hiccup said. Toothless took another deep breath and relaxed, he put his life in Hiccup's hands. They flew right at the Alpha and Drago, the villagers cheering them on. They sped over the Alpha's head then soared up. Drago looked up at the Night Fury, who was flying upside down. His blindfold was flapping away, his face was wrinkled up in a sneer, and his saddle was empty. Drago looked behind him as Hiccup shot towards him with his leather wings open and Inferno in his hand. Drago ducked as Hiccup sped over his head. He then circled around and released the Zippleback gas in the opposite side of the sword from the flaming blade. Once Drago was engulfed in the green gas Hiccup sparked it and the explosion was enough to knock the Alpha off balance. Drago lost his footing and fell off the Alpha's head and on to the ground. Hiccup glided away from the outraged Alpha's crown. He looked ahead of him and saw that he was heading right for the Alpha's tail. A huge wave of daja vu came over both Hiccup and Toothless, they both remembered when they were flying straight towards the tail of the Red Death, Toothless's prototype tailfin burning to pieces.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called over his shoulder. "It's now or never!" Toothless was not going to let anything happen to Hiccup this time. He thrust his wings back and pumped them as hard as he could. He glided under Hiccup and he managed to grab the handlebars and pull himself onto the saddle. Hiccup hooked his metal leg in place and steered Toothless towards the tail, flying up towards the tip. At first it didn't looked like they weren't going to make it agin, but Toothless pointed his nose up and put on a burst of speed. They managed to avoid the tail and steer clear of the Alpha. Toothless roared triumphantly. Hiccup steered him towards where Drago stood. Toothless flew low to the ground and used the tip of his wings to kick up a cloud of dirt around the villain. Toothless then landed near the spear Drago had dropped. Hiccup jumped off his dragon and flung Inferno at the ground between Drago and the spear, Drago burned himself trying to get his spear. He looked over at Hiccup, with Toothless standing faithfully behind him.

"It's over," Hiccup declared. But then as the dust cleared Drago spotted his Bewilderbeast right behind Hiccup. He sneered.

"Or is it?" Drago growled. Hiccup turned around in time to see the Alpha open his mouth and spit a huge ice blast at him. Toothless jumped in and covered his rider with his body as the ice swallowed them up. Everyone was stunned. Drago laughed at them.

"There goes your last chance of defeating me," he hissed. The whole village was petrified. They had just lost Stoic, they didn't want to loose Hiccup too. They all stared at the spikes of ice. But then the ice began to glow with a blue white light. It grew brighter and brighter, a familiar screech filled the air. Then the ice exploded releasing its prisoners. The villagers looked into the ice crater; and there was Toothless. The Night Fury was circled up in a ball: his head, back, and spines were glowing with a vivd blue light. The dragon unfurled himself and looked up at the Alpha, roaring at the top of his lungs. Hiccup crawled out from under Toothless's wing, unharmed, and quite surprised. The last time he saw his dragon glow he ate glowing algae back when they fought of a Flightmare, only that time it looked weird. Toothless looked at his rider to make sure he was okay, then turned back to the Alpha roaring angrily. The glowing dragon jumped out of the ice crater and onto an ice spike, looking the Alpha right in the eye. He shot the bigger dragon in the face with rapid plasma blasts.

"He's challenging the Alpha," Hiccup said, realizing what was happening.

"To protect you," said Valka. Toothless kept shooting the Alpha, preventing him from firing more ice. The Alpha was so distracted by this attack that his spell on the other dragons broke. The dragons shook the spell of them and looked down at this lone Night Fury fighting the Alpha, to save both his rider who he loved dearly, and his own kind.

"Come on everyone," said Cloudjumper. "He shouldn't have to fight this thing alone." The stampede of dragons flew from the Alpha's side to Toothless's side. Drago was outraged. He turned on the Bewilderbeast. He ran up the dragon's tusk and onto his head.

"What's the matter with you?" he bellowed. "Fight back! Fight back!" The Bewilderbeast roared back at the dragon army. Toothless shot more blasts at its tusk. The Alpha roared and went to shoot another ice blast, but found that he was all out. Toothless jumped down from the ice spike and ran in front of Hiccup defensively, still roaring at the Alpha. Then he turned to his rider. He growled as if to say 'come on Hiccup, I want you on my back for this'. Hiccup mounted him and the dragon jumped back onto the ice spike. The other villagers stood in a defensive line against Drago and the Bewilderbeast. The three Draconians lifted off the ground and joined the dragon army above. All the dragons, including Toothless, shot fire at the enemy. The Bewilderbeast became overwhelmed and began to back up. The dragons stopped their attack for a moment.

"Now do you get it?" Hiccup shouted at Drago. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty." He gestured to the united dragon army behind them. "Let this end now."

"Never!" Drago roared. "Fight." The Bewilderbeast roared and walked up to the dragons. Toothless was down to his last two shots, and he would make them count.

"Stand down!" he ordered the others. "I've got this." He looked back at the Bewliderbeast. He lowered his head and flashed his teeth. He built up the first blast, making it as big as he could, and fired it at the Bewilderbeast's tusks. He then began building up his last shot, and made it even bigger than the first one. Once it reached maximum power Toothless shot it at the Bewilderbeast. The big dragon roared in pain and reared up, as its right tusk broke off and fell to the ground. Drago glared down at Hiccup as the Bewliderbeast landed on all fours.

"The Alpha protects them all," Hiccup said boldly, placing a hand on Toothless's head. The Bewilderbeast looked at the Night fury, then looked at his broken tusk, knowing that he would never use magic again. He looked back at Toothless, and they all say the true fear in its eyes. Toothless roared again, then growled. The Bewilderbeast looked at the Night Fury, truly frightened of him. He then backed up, turned around, and dove into the sea taking Drago with him, never to be seen again. Everyone cheered at this victory. Toothless began to calm down and his glowing scales returned to normal. He and Hiccup looked at the water for a few minuets, to make sure the enemy wouldn't rise again. Then Hiccup steered Toothless down into the plaza. Hiccup dismounted and went to stand beside Astrid. Toothless stood in the center of the plaza, looking around as all the dragons landed around him. Cloudjumper landed right in front of Toothless, flanked by the three Draconians. Cloudjumper looked at the younger dragon and bowed to him willingly. The other dragons all bowed to their new king, with great respect. The Draconians were even bowing to him, despite their royal blood. Toothless sat on his haunches with his head held high. He then threw back his head and let out a roar of victory at the sky. The other dragons did the same, sending a cry of praise to Lord Draco, thanking him for this victory. As his moment in the spotlight ended Toothless turned to Hiccup with a huge smile on his face. Hiccup smiled back and held the new Dragon King's head in his hands and looked into his big eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me bud," Hiccup said. "Thank you." He gently put his forehead against the dragon's snout. Then Toothless surprised his rider again by bombarding him with dragon kisses. Hiccup groaned in protest as everyone laughed.

"Toothless you know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup said, laughing as well. When he got free of the dragon's licking attack he turned to find Astrid smiling at him. Toothless sat next to the three Draconians.

"And so ends the reign of the Bewilderbeast," said Aurora in Dragontongue. "And a new dynasty arises, Father will be pleased."

"Do you think he'll give me magic powers too?" Toothless asked. Aurora chuckled.

"Maybe," she said. She and the others silently watched as Hiccup was tapped on the shoulder by Gothi, the village elder. Hiccup turned to face her, it was now his turn for the spotlight. Gothi ran her finger along a burnt log, covering it in black soot. Hiccup knelt down so she could draw a symbol on his forehead with the black soot, the symbol looked like the eye of a dragon. Gothi then backed up and bowed humbly. Hiccup stood up and faced the crowd, his heart thumped nervously. Gobber beamed.

"The chief has come home," he called. The crowd cheered loudly. The dragons shot fire into the sky, which exploded in a huge firework. Berk was safe once again.

With the enemy defeated the vikings reunited with there dragon friends: Snotlout with Hookfang, Fishlegs with Meatlug, the Twins with Barf and Belch, Astrid with Stormfly, Gobber with Grump, and Valka with Cloudjumper. The only dragon who sat riderless was Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn walked up to Hiccup, with a sad look on his face. Hiccup stroked the dragon's snout, giving him a look of sympathy. Then Eret approached them.

"That was some fine dragon wrangling back there," he said, Skullcrusher nudged him.

"You make a good trapper." He petted Skullcrusher.

"You know Skullcrusher's gonna need someone to look after him now," Hiccup said. "Think you'd be willin'?" Eret looked surprised.

"Me?" he said. Hiccup gave a small shrug. "I'd be honored." Skullcrusher beamed and nudged his new rider again. It was nice to have someone help him recover from his loss. He and Eret walked off. Hiccup turned to face his mother.

"Your father would be just as proud of you as I am," Valka said.

"I know," said Hiccup. "I'm glad you're here Mum."

"And here I'll stay," Valka said with a sigh. She looked around, happy to be home after twenty years. Toothless came out of nowhere and nudged his head under Valka's hand. She petted him as Hiccup then turned to the three Draconians.

"I guess you guys will be leaving us again," he said.

"Yes, Serenity will want to hear all about this," Re said. "But I think I should get this cleaned up first." He pointed to his head wound. Gobber came up beside them.

"I will be happy to patch you up," he said. "I'll have you looking as good as new in no time." Re turned to his comrades, looking rather nervous.

"Please Re," Aurora begged. "I don't want it to get infected."

"Very well," Re said. "While I'm getting cleaned up you two can help these good vikings clean up their village."

"I do love a good fixer-upper," Aurora said. "It's a deal."

So Re went to the forge while hid comrades joined the vikings and dragons in cleaning up Berk. The dragons used their fire to melt the massive spikes of ice. They helped them rebuild their houses. Berk was so used to this kind of destruction that by the day's end the village was almost back to its version of normal. And while they worked Gobber mended Re's head wound with some help from Valka and Astrid. Re watched the reconstruction from the forge, his mouth propped open. It took them all day to stitch up the wound, clean all the blood off, and wrap his upper jaw in bandages. It was a long and painful process. When Re was finished he thanked them and left the forge. He spread his wings and flew up to the Golden Apple Tree where his comrades waited. Aurora was leaning against Tenor, fast asleep. Re laid beside them and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Hiccup announced that he wanted to carve a huge statue of Stoic in the cliffs near the village. Berk's best stonemasons got right to work on that. Re and his comrades woke up and joined the Berkians in finishing up with rehabilitating the town. But then the three Draconians began to get homesick. Once the village was back on its feet Re and his comrades landed near the forge as Hiccup came out.

"You heading home?" he asked.

"Yup," Re said. "This place is up and running again, there is no more threat, and my head no longer hurts. It's time for us to head home and see how Serenity's doing."

"You'll come back right?" Hiccup asked. Re smiled.

"I think it's your guys's turn to visit us," he said. "Your dragons will know how to find us, when you have time of course. And when Serenity is fully recovered we will bring her back for a visit."

"Okay," said Hiccup. "Thanks again for your help." The three Draconians smiled.

"Anytime," Re said. "It was a pleasure fighting alongside you all again." He and his comrades backed up and prepared for take off. They spread their wings and took to the sky. They hovered over the plaza.

"Good luck with your new job," Aurora called.

"Thanks," Hiccup called back. As the three Draconians flew off Hiccup ran to Toothless and hopped on his back. They flew off to a tall platform in the plaza that had a wooden throne on it for Hiccup, but Hiccup preferred to have his throne be the dragon saddle. From this platform they watched the three Draconians fly off into the morning sky. Hiccup looked at the horizon beyond, knowing that his days exploring the world with Toothless were far from over.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The three Draconians flew high over the ocean, their noses turned towards home. They soon lost sight of Berk and the ocean stretched out below them. They were all quiet as they flew in formation. They all were feeling very happy about all that had happened and couldn't wait to tell the other Draconians all about it.

It took them all day and all night to reach the waters of Draconia. Before long they spotted the familiar mountains on the horizon. They picked up speed as they got closer. The sky was soon filled with their citizens out for a day's fishing. They greeted their King and Queen as they flew passed. Soon the three of them were approaching the massive golden gate that sealed off a huge lagoon. They flew over the gate, over the turquoise lagoon, and on to their castle-shaped mountain.

"Home at last," Aurora said. She led the way to the top of the castle where they slept in a huge cone-shaped room that was surrounded by nothing but windows. They flew through an open panel in the windows and landed on the white carpet. A huge round, white bed sat in the middle, and next to it Serenity was laying on a hospital cot sleeping peacefully. Ruby and Harmony were sleeping beside the cot. Aurora quietly walked up to the cot and nuzzled Serenity. She stirred and blinker her eyes open. When she saw her friends she sat up, beaming.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

"How are you doing?" Aurora asked softly.

"A little better," Serenity said. "I don't hurt as much as I did when you left. How's Berk?"

"Wonderful," said Re. "They have a new chief."

"Oh, Hiccup's chief now?" said Serenity, leaning back on her pillows. "Good for him."

"Yeah and he found his long lost mother too," said Tenor. The three dragons sat around her bed.

"Cool," said Serenity. "Shame I missed it."

"There's always next time," said Aurora.

"Please, tell me everything," said Serenity, making herself comfortable. The three dragons made themselves comfortable around her cot, and told her everything that had happened while she was sick in bed. Serenity listened quietly, only asking an occasional question.

When they reached the end of the story Serenity sighed happily.

"So Toothless is a king now," she said. "That's so cool. But what does that make you Re?"

"I'm still the King of the dragons' homeland," Re said. "Toothless is the King of all the dragons in that region."

"Do you think he'll make a good King?" asked Serenity.

"Absolutely," said Re. "He has some experience in leadership, that plus he and Hiccup will help each other out like the amazing team they are."  
"I can't wait to see them in their roles," Serenity said, with a big yawn. "And I'm looking

forward to them finding their way here."

"We are too," said Aurora. "But for now we should all rest, you especially. You still have a long way to go before you recover." Serenity nodded sleepily and laid back down on her pillows. Tenor left for his room and Re and Aurora climbed onto their big bed, curling up together, feeling very jet lagged. They all fell asleep feeling very happy to be home.

**THE END**


End file.
